What Is There To Hate? I Love You
by blindsnake
Summary: A spin off to I Hate You! Do You Not Understand? Hidan is a Jashinist while Lexi comes from a cursed clan who cannot control their thirst for blood. They cannot be together thanks to what they are. However, how can the two of them NOT like each other thanks to fact they are attracted to one another? Not your average love story anymore. Limes and HOT Lemons are sure to be in it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So this story is basically a spinoff of I HATE YOU! DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND? But this is basically how life was with Hidan and Lexi, as you know they are the parents of Saito Rayven from I Hate My Dysfunctional Family. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy it. If you loved IHYDYNU, then you'll love this as well.**

* * *

**Lexi's P.O.V.**

"WE DO NOT CUDDLE!" Eternal yelled at me, lightly since we were in a hospital.

I laughed more at the fuming silvernette, and hopped off the counter, letting the heels of my boots click when I did so. "Well, I'm going to check up on the patient in room 19. He has such a terrible temper, but great abs, so I heard! " I smiled, walking out the room and up the stairs to the mysterious man's room.

Eternal is just so lucky. She was born with such class and standards. She's idolized by many, young and old, and she's married to the most handsome man in the leaf village. Any woman would want to be her, she's perfect…well, that would be the thoughts of people who doesn't know my baby the way I do.

Well, let me start by introducing myself. My name is Saito Alexis, better known as Lexi. I really don't prefer my giving name. It irritates me when I'm called Alexis. My father named me after his grandfather Alexander II, but I found it annoying, so, I'm Lexi.

I've been Eternal's best friend for about 11 years now. We've known each other since the academy years, and I laugh back because if I didn't fail the first 2 years, I would have never met her. No, I didn't flunk because I'm stupid, but because I was very violent and didn't follow the rules of being a gennin. I didn't care really. You could say I was a bully. I knew I was better than most of the children there, I even challenge Itachi when he visit the school once, he didn't fight me of course, and I didn't want to fight him. I didn't want MY ass whop.

But still, once I met Eternal, that all changed. She was the first one to challenge me in everything I did. Everyone loved her for that, and they use to send her to me to put me on check sometimes. Of course, she was my rival then. I hated her. I hated everything about her, but it was then, I got tired of her. So, we did the only thing to settle things.

I challenged her to a 'friendly' spar. I was planning to kill her right then and there. In the ninja world, it's an eye for an eye, a fight for a fight, and a death for a death…well, that's my nido anyhow. We fought of course, throwing out all the stunts in the book, all the jutsu we knew and learn. The students were out there too, cheering her on.

But I was still better. I had her on the ground that day. She didn't have any more chakra, she wasted it all instead of managing it. I held a kunai to her neck, and just as I was about slash her to hell. I saw something in her eyes. She looked …prepare for death. Even when I was about to kill her, she still looked at me as if we were equals.

I dropped the kunai, and stood up, walking away. It was then that I learned that…

I'M BISEXUAL! Yea, I know…I really don't know either, she was my FIRST crush after that day, and after her, I started looking at woman with more interest. But I was still digging men at the same time. Yea, I still love Eternal, but she made it VERY clear to me that when she turns 22 she'll go out on a date with me, but sadly, Itachi beat me to the punch.

Sighing, I flipped my long black hair with natural red highlights back and fixed my short black leather dress that came to my upper thighs and white doctor coat. I opened the door to room 19 and looked around, catching the man at the right moment.

He had his head down in a prayer, his face stern and handsome, he looked serious. I didn't want to disturb him…if I cared that is.

"Hidan-san, it that right?" I walked in, showing myself to the handsome man.

His magenta eyes quickly caught my ruby ones in annoyance. "Yea? Who the fuck is you to barge in my fucking room while I'm praying?" he snapped at me.

I let a smirk play on my red lips and went to his clipboard to read it. "So, no last name, right?"

He tch. "HOW ABOUT YOU TELL ME WHO THE FUCK YOU ARE FIRST!" he cursed at me.

"Now now, no need to get touchy." I smirked at him "I'm your doctor. It seems that my nurses couldn't handle you, saying that you're a very difficult man to reason with. You even made my little ones cry" I wiped a fake tear away.

He stared at me, twitching. "You're telling me that a slut like you is my doctor?"

I flashed him a smile. "If you call me a very pretty slut then I'll say yes." I told him.

I let my eyes dance on him. This man wasn't so bad looking. He had short silver hair that was comb back in a very neat way. His skin was slightly tan, and his face was so masculine and handsome looking. And his piercing magenta eyes, oh I would stare deep in them all day.

As I was staring at him, he was checking me out up and down. I felt his eyes stopping at my breast and just glued there.

"If you be a good boy, I'll let you touch _one_." I laughed at him.

He looked back up at me, a blush spread on his face. "_SHUT THE FUCK UP_!" He yelled at me.

I soon began to tune him out and read his charts. "…I see, so, you're from Yugakure and you were on a special S rank mission between your leader and our hokage." I kept reading.

He scoffed. "Yep." he smirked.

"…And in the end, you ran out of chakra and fell off a tree at least 100 ft tall and ended up getting ambushed by the cloud, but thanks to Itachi-san, you were saved." I laughed. "HOW YOU RUN OUT OF CHAKRA AT A TIME LIKE THAT!"

"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW! THAT'S YOUR JOB TO FIGURE OUT!" he yelled at me.

I soon stop my laugh and looked at him. "Huh?"

This time, he laughed. "THEY PUT MY WHOLE LIFE STORY ON THERE BUT THAT?"

"S-So, you're telling me that it was un-natural?"

"No shit. If I were just fine, would I let some sl-"

"Pretty slut."

"Some _bitch,_" he sneered "look at me." he said.

I stared at him, quiet. He was watching me with those magenta eyes. "So, I finally hurt the sl-"

"_**BUUUUURRRRRRRRPPPPPPPP! **_Damn, that one was a big one. No more cherries for a while" I laughed, walking to the door of the room."

"DIGUSTING! WHAT KIND OF WOMAN-"

I faced him and grinned cutely at him. "Me. Now, I'll be back later. I have other patients to care more about." I told him.

"E-EX-FUCKING-CUSE ME?"

"You heard me. I'm sure you're not deaf. It's not mention on your life story." I pointed at his charts before walking out, letting my hip sway as I did so.

I felt his stare on me, making me smirk wider when I slammed the door close.

"FUCKING BITCH!" I heard him yell.

* * *

**12PM**

"Lunch time!" I walked inside of Hidan's room with a covered up tray.

He looked up at me as I set it down in front of him and helped him sit up. But he pushed me away from him. "Move! I can do it my fucking self!" he snapped, lifting himself.

"You're such a grouchy person." I playfully pouted, sitting next to him.

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!" he yelled at me, looking at me with a glare before looking back at the tray. "…What the fuck is it?" he asked me.

"…" I giggled a little. "Well, we understand that ribs are the main things in your nutrition…" I carried off with a playful grin on my lips as his mouth began to droll. "…So, I told the food department to make you a turkey sandwich." I said, lifting up the tray, showing his meal for today, which was a turkey sandwich with a bowl of beef stew, rice, chips and a cinnamon bun with a pot of tea, water and milk.

He twitched while I ohh at his lunch. "They made lunch look great today!" I looked at him. "Go on, eat it" I smiled. "I didn't threaten them for nothing."

"I WANT SOME FUCKING MEAT, NOT THIS-"

I stood up and grabbed the sandwich, putting it near his mouth before going to his ear. "**We can do this the easy way, or the hard way, Hidan-san. Do I have to feed a grown ass man**?" I asked him lowly in his ear.

He looked at me and I looked down at him as well, waiting for answer. He shortly tsk, and grabbed the sandwich and started eating it. I smiled at him and pulled away, sitting back in the chair. "Good, you're starting to care about what I say I see." I lend back on the chair, keeping my balance so I won't fall and placing my hands behind my head.

He was looking at me, but I wasn't paying attention. I started to day dream, looking up the ceiling and enjoy how time passed. All I could hear was him slurping and munching like a pig. It was cute to me. Well, I always did wanted a baby, maybe that's why it so cute to me.

"You know…you don't dress like a fucking doctor. It's fucking inappropriate." he told me, watching me.

I shrugged. "There are a lot of things I don't do that would be 'appropriate.'" I told him.

He kept his eyes on me, and I kept staring up at the ceiling thinking about my life for a good while. He continued on eating. "So, you gonna tell me or not?" he asked me.

I looked back at him. "Tell you what-"

I kicked my chair back to far, and felt myself about to fall. I screamed out loudly, about to collide on the floor, and pressed my arms tightly around my head, shutting my eyes tightly.

I expected pain right about now, but it didn't come, and I shortly heard Hidan's heart monitor making a long beep sound, meaning that his heart stop.

"HIDAN-" I stop my yelling when I came face to face with magenta eyes.

He caught me from falling, holding my waist in a tight grip. He was in my face, and I could feel his heart beating from this far. His breath was hitting my face, and even after he ate everything on that try, it smelt as if he only ate the cinnamon bun.

He smirked down at me, making me blush brightly. "Never-fucking-mind, Alexis." his eyes on my name tag.

His body, oh god, he had to have won the hottest body contest. He's ripped, and had such a great physique. I wanted to touch him, slide my hands down his chest to his abs, and maybe even lower.

But what got me best was his scent. It was exhilarating, he smelt so good. I could actually smell his blood as it ran through his veins to his organs. Something was over coming me.

My pale face lit up red, and my breathing was rapid, and the inside of my mouth was hurting. He looked at me confused. "The fuck is wrong with you?" he asked me.

I couldn't talk. My lips were dried, and I stared at his neck, his muscular thick neck. "Y-You saved me." I blushed more, leaning to the curve of his neck. "I…I need to…repay you…after this-" I stop my talking as soon as I saw his necklace. It had a medallion of a circle with a triangle in it.

"J-Jashin?" I asked him with wide eyes. "You're a Jashinist?" I looked up at him.

"Yep fully immortal and everything." he told me with a smirk. "Don't tell me they didn't have that on my life story either. Although, I am surprise that you know of us"

I shook my head. "N-No, they didn't because they don't know anything of Jashin, nor his people. Otherwise…I…wouldn't have accepted to be your doctor."

"And why the fuck not?" he asked me, narrowing his eyes. "You have something against lord Jashin?" he gave me a bloodlusting look.

I only stared up at him. "…No…that's not the reason." I said. "We're enemies, Jashinist." I told him.

"What the fuck are you talking about-"

"My full name is Saito Alexis, named after my great grandfather, Alexander II. Sounds familiar now?" I asked.

"…You're telling me that you came from a long line of bloodlusting bastards who my Jashinist family was at war with?"

"And still are." I told him.

He gritted his teeth and tossed me aside, making me fall on the floor. I hit the floor head first, and I could swear that I feel it bleeding.

"Great, just fucking great, you're a fucking Saito!" he soon sighed. "Now, I have to kill you-"

"You can't kill me. I'm an immortal too." I told him, looking in his eyes. "I'm pure."

I heard him sigh out. "Fuck! You're a damn pure blooded bastard I see." he told me, getting back in bed. "Then give me a new fucking bastard. I don't want to be in the same room with some damn vampirism whore." he called me.

I shortly stood up. "I couldn't disagree." I told him. "**But, don't disrespect me. I'm about to put you with someone else, fucker!**" I glared at him, letting my eyes turn a bright ruby color, before walk to the door.

I heard him scoff. "_You think I'm scared of you, vampire whore_?" he asked. "_I'll chop your ass in pieces_."

Twitching, I instantly got on top of him with a scalpel in my hand and towards his neck. "**I can't kill you, but I'll cut out your vocals, and then we'll see who's talking shit. And get it through your thick ass head; I'm not a fucking vampire. We're cursed!**" I glared at him.

I saw amusement in his eyes as he smirked. "If you weren't a Saito, I would have considered fucking you right about now. But too bad." He chuckled. "_And the only reason why you guys are cursed is because you're family came from nothing but a long line of whores._" He hissed.

He then grabbed me by throat, and squeezed the air out of me. He caught me off guard once he did that, and my hand twitched, barely leaving a cut on his neck. But once I did, the smell of his blood entered my nose, making me gasp and dropped the scalpel to the floor.

I knew this was a bad time, but the smell of his blood in fresh air made me flush and that pain in my mouth came back. I grabbed his hand, and pulled it away from my neck with a strength I didn't know I had as I stared down at his own.

The blood came flowing in a small crimson stream, and that's when I couldn't hold it in any long. I lend back into his neck, gently licking the small stream away, tasting it. It was better than what I thought it was going to taste like. It was a taste of many different things, but it was sweet mostly sweet.

I needed more. I went up, kissing his neck, trying to find that sweet pulse that had more of this fine blood in it.

I felt his hands gripping my waist, and I soon felt him licking my neck as well, biting it intimately. I moaned out lightly, and I finally found what I was looking. I sunk my teeth down, breaking his skin and to his vein. As soon as I did, his blood flooded its way into my mouth, and I gulped and began to drink from him, enjoying the sensation of such deliciousness.

His hands moved down and began to squeeze my ass as he winced and sighed in my ear. "You have…such a big fucking ass." he told me, kissing my neck and sucking on it, leaving marks. I laughed a bit in his neck in a sighing pleasure noise, and continued to drink, letting the blood run down my mouth on his chest.

What felt like 10 minutes, I pulled back, licking the remains before looking back at him, licking my lips. He only stared up at me before grabbing the back of my head and slammed his lips on my own in lustful kiss.

I could only laugh in his mouth, and that's when he plunged his tongue right inside, making me stop my laughing instantly. I responded back immediately, biting down on his lips as he did the same to mine in a more violent way. I explored his mouth, enjoying his taste of cinnamon.

He soon pulled back and was about to undo my dress, but I slapped his hand away. "Man, you didn't even ask me." I wiggled my finger at him.

"Yea, and you didn't even ask for this neither!" I pointed to two puncture marks on his neck.

I stared at them for a while before cooing. "Awww, you're angry!" I pulled his cheeks.

He slapped my hand away and got angry. "DON'T GO PULLING MY CHEEKS LIKE YOU'RE MY FUCKING MOTHER!"

"I am your mommy. I'm everyone's mommy…of medicine."

"YEA, AND THAT'LL CHANGE AS SOON AS I GET A NEW DOCTOR!"

I stared at him with fake confusion, placing my finger on my mouth. "A new doctor? Who said anything about a new doctor?" I asked him.

He was flabbergasted before going berserks. "WE GOT INTO A FIGHT! YOU'RE A FUCKING SAITO-"

"Oh yea, I remember now. Yea, I changed my mind." I told him. "Can't have someone like you get out my sight now."

His mouth was wide open, and that's when I swooped in and kissed his lips before walking out.

"We'll talk more about this tomorrow, Hidan-san. It's time for me to go home." I smiled at him, closing the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lexi's P.O.V.**

I slowly woke up when I felt the light touch my face. I groaned and rolled over, touching the other side of my bed, only to feel nothing. I soon lifted myself up and didn't see anyone on the other side of me but a note. I picked it up and read it:

_Thanks for the night. You sure know how to make a man feel good after having such a hard day._

I sighed, tossing my lions mane; that I call my hair, to my back. I got up and walked over to my counter and counted my money from last night which was $500.

Yea, this is my night job. I go out prostituting. I'm alone. I have no one to call a lover, and I have no one to make me feel loved. I don't condone to prostitution, but hey, if Imma give myself, might as well make some money off of it.

I walked my naked self to the bathroom, and got ready for the day. I have to figure out what the hell is wrong with that stupid ass kid. How does chakra stop all of a sudden? Yea, that's my job to figure out, right? Oh well, he was probably hit by chakra blockers. Who knows what's wrong with him.

I soon got out the shower and went back into my bed room, combing my hair out as I searched for something to wear. I soon pulled out my favorite tight red dress that had a deep V neck and barely came to my upper thighs by an inch, and put on my doctor coat.

I went to the vanity and put on my makeup which was red eye shadow mixed with black eye shadow, eye liner at the top and bottom of my eyes, and mascara with red glossy lips as always.

Giving myself one last look in the mirror, I walked out my room and down the halls of my small apartment to start my day.

* * *

"S-Saito-san! You're here!" My nurse, Neru, ran to me.

I looked at her in confusion as I put my hand in one of my coat pockets and looked at her. "Yea, what's up?" I asked her, signing my name on the clipboard, showing my attendance.

Since I like to skip work all of the time and still get paid on the days I didn't show up, Tsunade instructed me to sign my name and the time I arrived and the time I left. Humph, women!

"Uchiha-san wanted to visit the patient in room 19. Is he allowed visitors?" She asked me, fixing her glasses as she looked at the floor.

"Did it say he wasn't allowed visitors?" I asked her.

"W-Well, no-"

"Then he's allowed visitors." I smiled at her, patting her head. "Don't think too hard about the little things like that. Ok?" I winked at her.

She blushed a little. "Y-Yes ma'am." she said before scurrying away.

I laughed a little, walking over to Eternal's desk, only to see Itachi and her embracing each other. I stopped walking, and stepped to the side to watch them.

"I'm visiting Hidan."

"Who?" she looked at him, confused.

He laughed at her a little. "Hidan. He's the one that had been admitted here. Remember?"

She still looked confused before ohhing. "Oh, right. Lexi's patient."

"I see. Did she find out what's up with him?" he asked.

"Uh-uh, not yet."

He scowled. "They should've made _you _a doctor. She was always a reckless one."

I glanced at the floor for a second before looking back at them. He is right about that, though. Eternal is actually a better healer than me. I'm better at using violence and seduction. I just wanted to be a doctor so I can help save lives, not take it away.

"Shut up, teme!" she yelled at him. "You're such an asshole. That's why I don't like you! I even looked at the guy, I don't know what the fuck is wrong with him either!" she pulled away from him and walked over to her desk.

He looked at her shocked while I giggled. She has the worst mood swings, I swear she does. I bet he doesn't know that all he has to do is give her some M&M cookies and she'll be happy. "I don't know why you're mad at me-"

"Cause I don't like the fact that you're disrespecting my friend." She glared at him. "Now go see your friend. Bye."

"Eternal-"

"BYE, ITACHI! SEE YOU AT HOME!"

She didn't even look at him; I could see her irritation towards him. He only sighed and walked to Hidan's room, leaving her alone.

I smiled a bit at what she had said, and I shortly went to go check on my other patients before going to see Hidan. Maybe if the break up, I can finally get into her panties.

* * *

Fifteen minutes into my daily checkups and all I hear are loud commotion coming from various nurses and doctors along with loud beeping. I followed the loud voices and beeping monitors and, to no surprise, came across Hidan's room where there was yelling and screaming.

"GET ME THE FUCK OUT! GET ME OUT!" I heard his yelling.

I sighed out and walked over to the door. I peaked in to see him with a pissed look, Itachi right next to him. I looked at them confusedly before walking in and closing the door.

"What's going on-"

"TELL ME RIGHT FUCKING NOW, CAN YOU FUCKING HEAL ME?" he yelled.

I stared at him confusedly. "Huh?"

"CAN YOU FUCKING HEAL ME, YOU STUPID PUSSY!" he yelled.

I stayed quiet and Itachi looked at him. "I told you." he said.

He laughed coldly and looked back at him. "Your wife huh? Ok, let me see her."

He shortly got up and walked past me, brushing against me causing me to almost fall. I just looked down at the floor sighing out. "…You really don't want me to be your doctor, do you?" I asked him.

I felt his cold stare on me. "_Fuck no_." he told me.

'_Damn, you could have at least said it nicer!_' I yelled in my head.

I sighed out once again, and nodded my head. "Alright then." I said walking to the door. "That's just too bad, I liked your blood." I told him, walking out, only to bump into a pissed looking Eternal.

She stared at me with a glare and pushed me back in the room and stormed straight to Hidan. "WHAT THE FUCK, I'M NOT HEALING YOU BECAUSE THAT IDIOT OUT THERE REQUESTED ME TO!"

He stared at her with wide eyes and soon, Itachi walked in. "Eternal, why are you yell-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" she yelled at him before glaring at Hidan again. "No, I'm not helping you. You're not my fucking patient." She told him.

"AND WHY THE FUCK NOT!" he yelled with a glare as well.

"Because you have a doctor-"

"SHE'S NO FUCKING HELP! THE BITCH DID THIS TO ME!" he yelled, pulling down the bandages I wrapped around him to hide the 2 puncture holes I left yesterday. "SHE'S FUCKING CRAZY" he told her.

"AND YOU THINK I WONT DO WORSE?"

"YOU'RE NOT GONNA BITE ME TOO, ARE YOU?"

"Bite you-…look, I won't heal you, and that's final. Besides, I don't know anything about you, your condition, nothing. I'm just a damn nurse, I don't have the authority to treat you even if I wanted too." She told him.

"Are you serious? I thought you were a fucking doctor."

She laughed coldly. "Oh-ho. So the idiot forgot to tell you that huh?" She glared at Itachi before looking at him. "I can lose my job for treating you. I'm not licensed too. I'm not healing you, and that's final."

Soon, Itachi stepped into their argument, holding her by her shoulders. "Eternal, Hidan needs to get better quickly. He has to go to Yugakure, he has things he needs to do for his leader-"

"Don't fucking talk to me like I'm 3, Uchiha. I don't give a fuck about anything like that." she said before looking at me. "Do you have something to say in this, Lexi? You've been quiet over there." she asked.

"…" I shook my head, and began to walk out the room. "I'll just find him another doctor. Don't worry about it." I told her leaving the room, closing the door as I did so.

* * *

"So, tonight at 8?"

I looked at the petite man in front of me, his brown hair covering up most of his face. He was a potential customer, a young one too, maybe around 19. He's much more different then the guys I usually get. But I know that they are the cheapest payers, and I'm not a cheap woman.

"…Kid, get out my face." I told him as I picked up my stuff and proceeded to walk out the dango shop this guy had asked me to come by during lunch.

"W-Wait!" he ran to me, grabbing me by my arm. "I can afford you!"

"Yea, with what? A hundred dollars and a small dick? I think not." I told him, snatching my arm back as I kept walking.

He kept following me. "What if I told you I love you?" he asked.

I stared at him with no emotion. "I don't fucking know you and I sure as hell don't fucking care if you love me. Why the fuck would you tell me or anyone some stupid shit like that?" I asked him, walking away.

"I do, Lexi! I really do love you."

I stopped walking as he continued. "I always stare at you from a far; I was too shy to tell you my feelings. I thought that maybe, I could have taken you on a date before we did our business, then maybe-"

I came in front of him in an instant, grabbing him by his face gently as he stared at me with wide eyes. I soon gave him a lustful/seductive look. "If you love me, then will you do me a favor." I whispered to him.

I saw fear mixed with excitement flash in his eyes as I went to his neck, grazing it with my fangs. "S-Sure, anything, L-Lexi." he sighed out my name.

I then broke the skin on his neck with my fangs, drinking from him as I held his shoulders down with my strength. He was whimpering in my ear as I did so, asking me to stop, but I didn't care.

Shortly, I pulled back after taking at least a pint of blood from him, licking my lips once he fell on the floor, panting and pale like. I stared at him and soon smiled. "**Thanks! I really needed some of your boldness!**" I told him before doing some hand signs and going to his ear. "**Ice Style: Ice lullaby.**"

His eye color soon went dull, erasing any memories of what just happened. Smiling, I soon skipped along happily back to work as the man fainted on the spot.

I'll send in an ambulance team for him.

* * *

I walked into the hospital, signing my name back on the sheet, humming out happily as I did so, before walking over to Hidan's room.

I passed by Eternal and Itachi as I did so, and Eternal quickly ran to me. "Are you ok?" she asked me. "You've been gone for a good 2 hours!"

"Yea, I'm fine." I smiled at her.

She smiled sadly at me though. "The new doctor is in there with Hidan right now, and-"

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" I heard yelling from his room again.

Soon, a small man came running out. "I QUIT! I CAN'T DEAL WITH THIS MAN!" he yelled.

I soon started laughing. "Looks like it isn't easy finding a person to deal with him, right Itachi?" I asked him.

He only stayed quiet, staring at me with a stoic face and I continued. "Next time, stay out of my business." I told him with an enthusiastic smile before walking into his room.

He was sitting there with this pissed look, running a hand in his hair, frustrated. He glanced over at me with a scowl. "My fucking Jashin! What the fuck do you want now, you crazed bitch…came to chew my fucking neck off?"

"…AHAHAHAHA!" I laughed in his face.

He only stared at me as kept laughing, forming tears in my eyes. I don't know the fact that he was mad was just so funny to me.

"HEY, WHAT THE FUCK IS SO FUCKING FUNNY?" he yelled.

I didn't answer him, but I shortly calmed down and looked at him with amusement in my eyes. "No reason, Hidan-san."

I walked over to him, pulling up a chair next to him, and crossed my legs. "I was wondering why I was acting so sad right after I left the hospital. I finally know why now, just right after lunch today. You're sad." I smiled at him.

His eyes were wide as dinner plates, and he stuttered. "M-ME? FUCKING SAD-"

"Yes, you." I told him. "One of the abilities I've gained as a Saito is the feeling of emotions through a person's blood." I told him. "I haven't drank blood in years, let's say about 6, so I completely forgot. Stupid." I hit myself in the head.

He stayed quiet, and I just stared at him, sighing. "I'm your doctor, Hidan-san. I know what I did yesterday was inappropriate, and I know the fact that your religion and my family make it worse as well, but what's done is done, and I'm here to help you." I told him genuinely.

He was still quiet, and I waited for a response. I think we were in silence for a good 12 minutes, and I couldn't take it anymore.

**SMACK**

"WHAT THE FUCK?" He held his cheek.

"I said that so you'd to tell me what's under your damn skin, so what's up!" I yelled at him.

I heard him grumble, but he soon sighed out. "I don't fucking know. I guess I'm just-"

"Scared?" I asked happily.

"NO, YOU FUCK!" he cursed at me. "I JUST DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M GOING TO DO NOW THAT I CAN'T DO ANYTHING FOR JASHIN-SAMA!" he yelled.

I raised my brow and he looked away from me. I guess he was embarrassed, but why wouldn't he be? A Jashinist lives for Jashin, and for him not to be able to do his practices, well…

I see…

He is scared. He's scared to lose his immortality. '_You can't lie to me, Hidan._'

Sighing, I stood up and ruffled his hair. "I'm sorry to hear that. I really am." I told him.

He looked at me, but his eyes soon darted over to the collar of my coat. "…Is that blood?" he asked me.

"…Huh?" I looked down and noticed a couple of blood stains from that boy, earlier. I soon laughed a little and looked down at him. "Heh, yea, I-"

"Don't drink from others." he told me before lying down and giving me his back. "I'll feel like I'm being used."

I blinked in confusion, and it was then that I realized that he wasn't such a tough guy. He had emotions.


	3. How Cute She's A Shy One At Times

**Hidan's P.O.V 1 month later**

"What the fuck is this?"

I was watching some dumb show called Ai, and Alexis was sitting next to me, silently watching tv, drinking a box of jelly…so she claims. Honestly, how old is this woman?

"How old are you anyways?" I asked her.

"…I'm 40" she said, not even looking at me.

My eye twitched and I stared at her. "CUT THE SHIT OUT!"

"I am." she smiled. "I mean, honestly, I'm so old that my tv is a rock."

I only stared at her, but I shortly felt myself laughing at her joke. "You're so fucking corny. Shut up."

"Ok, ok…I'm actually 19 1/2. And you?" she asked with a smile.

"22"

Only 2 years apart I see. She doesn't look anything 19. More like 16 in the face and like 22 in her body. I shortly felt my eyes glance at her breast again as she continued to drink her…jelly?

"Are you really drink a box of jelly?"

"And are you really staring at my twins asking me that?" she waved her hand in my face.

I looked up at her and smirked. "What? If I gotta fucking deal with you, at least-"

"No, I'm not. It's actually cherry preservatives." She grinned.

"Difference?"

"…It's real, duh!" she drunk more. "Try some. My mommy sends them for me all the time!"

"Your mommy?"

"Yes my mommy. My mommy can't buy me things? Where's your mommy?"

"What's up with the mommies?"

"…You see that guy right there? He's cheating on…her with…her." She pointed to me.

I only stared at her with irritation, but when she turned to give me a cheesy smile, I couldn't help but sigh and chuckle a little. "Why, he doesn't love her or something?" I asked.

"No, he loves her and all still, it's just he likes her too." she said.

I wasn't really listening to her, I just continued to stare at her vast breasts. I touched them just once, and they fitted perfectly in my hands. I went lower down her body, admiring how thick she was with curves in the right places. When she stands to walk, I can't help but to enjoy the way her body moves when and how her ass sways with the littlest movements she does.

Her skin is so smooth and pale. When I touched her, my body fucking ignited. Her ruby eyes that form so many emotions in one day was…was actually fucking cute to me. Just the way she carries herself seems to make my dick twitches, and when she bit me…

'_Right, she's a Saito…almost forgot._'

"Yo! You listening to me?" She asked.

I looked at her pissed feature that was extremely sexy to me, and smirked. "Fuck no." I told her.

"Ugh, ass!" She called me, standing up shortly, and fixing her short blue dress. "Ne, you've been in this room for a month now, right?" she asked.

"Yea…so?"

"So, you wanna go out with me?" She grinned.

I stared at her as if she was crazy. I only knew her for a month and she's already asking me out on a fucking date? "Go out with you?" I yelled.

"Yes, go out with me. I made you my last patient for a reason." she said, sitting on my bed.

"Don't you think you're asking this too fucking early?"

She looked at me confusedly. "What? It's 5, and I need to do some stuff before everything closes. If you're with me, Tsunade wont bitch at me cause I'm taking 'care' of you." she winked.

"…" I felt stupid, really stupid. Of course she's not gonna ask me out on some fucking date. I worried for nothing.

I saw a smirk play on her lips "And then, we can go and make out under the stars to end our date-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

* * *

I stuck my hands in my pockets as I stared up at the sky, following Alexis as we walked to where ever she was taking me. I must admit though, it's great to smell the fresh air and feel the sun setting rays hit my skin.

The outdoors is defiantly much better than the indoors.

"Ne, you're really cute when you're calm and relaxed."

I looked down to see Alexis grinning at me as she continued her walk. Her hair flowed with the breeze, and she just seemed much more carefree.

"You could say that." I chuckled.

She came to an immediate stop, and I almost ran into her. "What the f-"

"My treat." She turned to grin at me.

I soon looked up and saw a barbeque restaurant. I soon felt my stomach growling at the fact that I haven't ate any type of red meat in a month. My mouth watered up. It was as if the pig on the display was telling me to eat his big fat ass.

"Oh. Fuck. Yea!" I ran in, leaving her behind and pushing people out of my way to get a table for us.

"GET OUT MY WAY YA LITTLE FUCKS!" I yelled at a group of people.

Once I made it to the front of the line, Alexis came from behind me with a smile. I couldn't help but to stare at those plump red lips that held sexiness on them, despite that it was a simple smile.

She soon stopped to the group of people I just pushed out my way and shortly bowed to the oldest one. As she did, my eyes stayed glued to her round ass that would have been visible if it wasn't for her doctor coat blocking my view.

"Sorry about that Asuma-san. He hasn't been outside for a month and I'm treating him to a meal." she said, lifting herself up. "Please forgive his rudeness." she said with sincerity in her voice.

One of the younger boys scoffed. "What a pain. You could have at least apologize and not let her do it." he said, pointing at me.

I turned to look at him, his brown grey eyes held a challenge in them and I laughed. "Don't start with me kid. You don't know who the fuck you talking to."

"I think I'm talking to jerk right there." he pointed to me with this bored look.

I gritted my teeth and stepped to him, only to have Alexis push up against me. She only came to my chest

"Drop it." She said lowly. "He's just a kid." she told me.

I was still glaring at the kid as he glared at me back and the rest of his group members where trying to calm him down. I soon scoffed and walked to an empty table for us. She shortly bowed to them before going to me and pulling up a chair. "…Uhm…hope ya don't mind…"

I stared at her confusedly. "Fucking mind what-"

She soon flipped her chair the other way before sitting, her legs at both side of the chair, and her arms were resting under her chin. She grinned at me. "I like sitting like this more. Makes me feel manly." she laughed.

I stared at her with a strange look. "…You're not normal…you know that, right?"

She shrugged and we soon sat here in silence as we waited for our meat to come.

"…You know, just how were you gonna fight Shikamaru without your chakra?" she asked me.

"…Fucking who?"

"The kid! Who the fuck else were you about to fight."

"…Oh. I'm not defenseless, woman…" I told her.

It's true. I still have physical strength as well as combat training. Just because I don't have my chakra doesn't mean I don't have other ways of defenses and offenses. What kind of ninja would that make me?

"I see." She eyed me. "You do have nice abs. I guess you do some intense training." she said, staring at my bare chest.

"Fuck yea. It'll put your fat ass in shape." I told her while complementing her ass at the same time.

She caught on and laughed. "I like my ass as big as it." she told me.

"I wouldn't disagree. It's a pretty nice ass if I do say so myself."

She laugh more and looked down. I could have sworn I saw a blush on her pale cheeks. "R-Right." she stuttered.

I called her out on it. "Is there something wrong, Alexis?" I teased her.

She looked up at me quickly and glared. "**Don't fucking call me Alexis!**" she snapped.

I was taking back by her sudden attitude , but all the more turned on. What's up with this woman? She makes me…she makes me feel so different. I only knew her for a month, and she's already driving me crazy.

Not thinking, I leaned over the table, grabbed her by the back of her head, and captured her lips with my own. I felt her tense up, and I opened my eyes to see her wide eyes staring back at me. My eyes soon held amusement and I smirked through the kiss before pulling back, still inches from her lips.

"Stick your tongue."

She stayed quiet, but soon, she obeyed and her small pink tongue hanged out and her mouth was a perfect 'o' shaped. I plunged my tongue in immediately, exploring her moist cavern. She tasted wonderful just like…cherries? Irresistible.

My hands clenched her dark raven hair as she nibbled on my lips, sucking and tugging on them while, skillfully twirling her tongue with my own. I could feel myself getting hard instantly by her, and I shortly pulled back. I knew if I continued, I would have pulled her to the bathroom and fuck her again up against the wall. I can just imagine her screams and moans when I take her, hitting her fucking spot over and over till she cum on my cock, then I'll do it again till I cum.

She was staring up at me with those ruby eyes that held heated desire in them. I licked my lips at her as I gave her the same lustful stare. She wanted me, and I wanted her. I wanted her right now.

'_Who gives a shit if she's a fucking Saito! I want her!_"

We soon heard a low cough, and we looked up to see a server come to our table with our meat. "Uhm…your order." He said, placing a huge tray of meat right next to us.

I quickly forgot our little moment just now, and soon started up the grill, sitting down. "Aye, thanks" I told the man shooing him away.

Bowing, he left and I waited until the grill heated up. Lexi on the other hand took a pair of chop sticks and grabbed a slice of meat. I stared at her as she was patting it back and forth in its juice with a bored look.

"…Well, bottoms up!" she said before consuming the raw meat.

My mouth dropped as she chewed it with a smile on her face as the blood from it was sliding down her chin. "Delicious!" she swallowed.

My eye twitching but it stopped as soon as I saw her small pink tongue come back up to lick the remaining blood. The thought of her sucking my cock with that pretty mouth came into my mind.

'_This bitch is so fucking sexy_'

"You should try it like that sometime." She smiled.

I shook my head of thoughts of her as looked back into her eyes. "Oh shut the fuck up!" I said before putting some of the meat on the grill once it was hot enough. "You're in fucking public. Don't you people keep yourselves hidden?" I asked her.

"They do." she said grinning before flipping her chair back the way it was and sitting down before leaning back on it with her hands behind her head. "Me? I'm old school. I do it just like Alexander II. I make it known what I'm…then I erase their minds." I told him.

My sweat dropped. "So you do stay secretive?"

"To a point? Possibly."

"But you just fucking said-"

"I said what?"

"You just FUCKING said-"

"I fucking said what-" She soon covered her mouth and stop speaking quickly.

I stared at her with wide eyes and tried to comprehend what I just heard. "…You…You have an accent?" I asked her.

She blushed embarrassedly and stopped talking while I continued. "Come on, let me hear it." I stared at her with an amusing smirk.

She shook her head and I grabbed her by her chin so she would look at me. "If I told you it was cute, will ya speak in it?"

I actually did find it cute…no, fuck it, I found it sexy. What I know about the Saitos is that they speak a language far before ours(**Yea, Romanian, but we're gonna pretend so otherwise…for the world of Naruto sakes .**), they still speak it as far as I know…and witness.

She finally looked up at me, blushing lightly. "R-Really?" she asked me still in that accent.

The look she had on her face was different, and so was the way she was acting. Her confident and strong features and attitude dropped down to something delicate and shy it was…beautiful to me.

I couldn't help but to smile down lightly at her as I gently caressed her soft face. "Yea, it's really cute to me."

Her red lips twitched up into a smile, and she opened her mouth, but stopped and her smile dropped as well.

"…Your meat…it's…" she pointed down.

I looked at her confusedly, but as soon as I looked down as well, I saw that my meat was burned into a crisp. "OH COME ON! MY FUCKING JASHIN, YOU GOTTA BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!" I yelled as I let her cheek go to place the burnt one a plate next to me as I set 10 more on it. "DAMN IT!"

"…" she soon started laughing, and I looked up to glare at her, but when I saw her just now, I saw beauty. She was laughing in a different way, not like those other laughs, but a more genuine laugh.

She's beautiful.

She's different.

But why is she a Saito?


	4. You Know How To Impress A Lady

**Lexi's P.O.V. 4 months later**

I decided not to work today. Instead, I was the library doing some research on Hidans' condition. I'm trying to figure out how being damaged through your chakra nerves happens to begin with. What has he done?

"Well, these books aren't giving me an answer to begin with." I sighed as I lend back on my chair.

"Something the matter, Lexi?"

I looked up to see big tits, it could only be one person. I looked over the tits and saw Tsunade standing there with a scowl. I could only grin. "What's up?" I asked her.

I saw her twitch. "What's up? I'll tell you what's up! Why the hell aren't you at work!"

"Well, I'm working. I'm trying to find out my patients' condition. You know, the man from Yukagure." I told her.

"…" She sighed before taking a seat across from me. "Well, what seems to be the problem?"

"That's what I don't know…I mean, he said that his chakra network stopped…how am I supposes to solve something like that? He's been here for 5 months and I still haven't figured out what's wrong with him…" I sighed putting my head down. "Maybe I should let Eternal find out what's wrong…she was your apprentice…and she is from the Kazahana family. Who's better at healing than them? They're the Yin-Yang spirits…the dragon and the serpent spirits." I said lowly.

I felt her eyes on me, and I felt the sympathy in them. "Alexis, you're putting yourself down to much nowadays. You are a Saito, your blood, the blood that runs in your veins are much stronger than what your leading yourself on to." she told me, placing a hand on my hair ruffling. "You need to think about what it is your handling, then you need to ask questions, and then, you need find the answer." she told me.

"…What could I do without you, ma?" I asked her, looking up with a smile.

"Well, your mother didn't leave you with an idiot." She smiled back at me before getting up.

I got up as well, and I bowed down to her. "Thank you again." I told her with a smile before I groped both her tits before running of to not feel her angry wrath.

Yes, Tsunade is my god mother. My mother left me with her a long time ago while she when she left the leaf. I travel with Tsunade about twice until I decided I wanted to train to be a ninja. She bought me my small apartment and paid for it until I was financially secured at around 14, and when I was 16 ½ She made me a doctor once she came back to become hokage.

I do miss my mommy though, and I still do get letters and cherry preservatives, since it calms down my thirst for blood, from her every so often. I forgot what she looked like, only her voice, and every time I get a letter from her, she always sounds so angry in her writings.

I laughed a little as I headed to the hospital, wearing my favorite tight black halter leather dress with my knee high boots with 3 inch heels. Since I wasn't planning on going in today, I didn't have my doctor coat, but I'm not tripping. I felt like a new light have shine on me.

…HA! Do you hear what I'm saying? I'm so fucking corny!

* * *

I came inside the hospital, flipping my hair lightly as I walked past Eternals desk. She had this sad look on her face, and I stopped.

"…What's wrong baby?" I lean to her.

She looked up at me with a sigh and shook her head. "Nothing." She started. "I'm just pissed at what the clan's members told me and Itachi last week. They're expecting us to get pregnant soon, and I'm not feeling it. You know I'm waiting until I'm 28." she told me.

I nodded my head. "Of course and at 28 you will have your baby…or babies." I laughed kissing her forehead. "Imagine, you and I having kids. How many do you want?" I asked.

"3, all boys too. I don't want a little bitch. (**To all my fans of I Hate My Dysfunctional Family, that one was for you, and you, and…whoever else!**)"

I giggled at that and she did as well. "And what about you?"

"2 maybe…but I want one boy and one girl (**That one was also for you guys! XD**)"

She soon smiled, placing her hands under her chin. "Have you finally settled down and found a man?" she asked.

I looked at her stupidly. "PSH! Hell no." I told her.

She looked at me confused. "Really? I thought you and Hidan were hitting it off like a couple!"

"NANI!" I felt my cheeks heat up.

Sure I liked to play around with Hidan now and then, but…I…I don't think too much about him relationship wise. Sure he has potential. But I'm not looking for a…man…I think…

"Well, Shikamaru said he saw you two about to fuck right on a table if he would have never pulled back a couple of months ago. He looked really pissed saying it too."

"Pissed? What do you mean pissed?"

"I duhno, he was just pissed." She said giving me this cute face.

I sighed. "It was a simple heated kiss. Nothing more, nothing less."

I have class! Shit, if I wanted to fuck him that badly, we could have just gone into the bathroom. Feeling aggravated by all of this, I walked away from the desk and over to Hidans' room.

"Hidan-" I stopped my yelling, and soon, my eyes widened.

He had a visitor today, and he was wearing a gray sleeveless shirt and matching pants, exposing stitch marks on his body. His face was covered with a mask, and I already knew that was stitched up as well. His hair was tied up and covered under his headband. He turned to look at me, his green eyes analyzing me. It's just like him.

"Aye, Alexis, just in time to meet my buddy Kaku-"

"Zu…" I finished for him.

"I see…so it is you, Alexis." he walked to me.

I felt the confusion he held with us two, and I soon glance to see him glaring at Kakuzu's back.

"Hey, Kakuzu! Just what the fuck you think you're doing getting so close to her? You greedy good for nothing fucker!"

"…" I looked fully at Hidan. "He's my half-brother."

* * *

I was sitting at the dango shop with my brother, and we sat there in silence. We didn't even touch our food. We didn't know what to do in the presents of one another; we haven't seen one another in over 10 years, after my mother left me in the care of Tsunade.

"…How have things been?" he asked me.

"…Well, and yourself?" I tried to make small talk.

"Good. I've been living off of bounties." he told me.

"Ahh…I see." I said reaching for my tea.

As I drunk it, we were back to square one, silence. I'm sure we can talk about something else, I mean…we've haven't seen each other in years…but that's probably the hard part.

"Tell me brother, why did mom leave me but took you?" I asked him. "I'm not sad at all in the decision; I just wanted to know…just what makes others better off without me…" I said, casting my eyes on the table.

He stayed quite for a while before sighing out. "It's not that mom wanted to. She just thought it was for the best. You know what a whore our mother is. She wanted to go back to Waterfall Village, and she saw how happy you were here in Konoha. You had potential here…you were _normal _in their eyes." he said, referring to his stitches.

Kakuzu has YEARS over me, but I remember back when we went to get groceries, people used to stare at my brother, as if he was a freak, calling him a monster at time. But of course, he used to wait till the stores closed to strike.

_And kill._

"…I…I guess." I smiled sadly. "But…didn't you guys ever think of telling me? I didn't know you guys were leaving forever. It took me until Tsunade snapped at me when I was 13 and told me how mother left for good and she's not coming back. I was stun, confused, depressed…" I carried off and I let some tears roll down my cheeks.

"Lexi…"

I soon looked up at him with a smile as the tears came out more. "I've followed into our mothers' footsteps, Kakuzu."

Yes my mother's a whore, and I mean literary. She actually met my father from whoring around. Even when she was pregnant with me she still went on a fucking spree. My father eventually kidnapped my mother and forced her to stay with him, clamming his undying love for her…however that lead him to the inability to have another child. The only thing that made her stop,

Was me.

But here I am, doing the same thing she's done in the past. I'm the one against the whole whoring around shit, and yet, I'm doing it and have done it for the past 4 years. Yes, I lost my virginity at 15, it was with a boy I thought I like, but in the end, he left me, telling me that I was a good fuck. I couldn't trust a man after that. I began to use them for fucking purposes; it wasn't until I was 17 I started selling myself for money.

He gave me a sympathetic look, a look that I didn't want to see from him of all people, so I wiped the tears away. "At least you guy kept in touch…otherwise, you wouldn't have seen your little sister." I placed a hand over his. "It was your words the most that helped me keep moving."

I saw a smile form under his mask, and we were finally able to talk. "Mother misses you. You're her baby." He told me.

"…Honestly…I don't remember mother…I know her voice, but…nothing else…"

"It's understandable. You were only a child." He said as we finished up and he paid for our meals and we soon stood up to leave.

"I should be leaving. I came to visit that idiot up there before coming to see you." he told me as we walked to village gates.

"I see. Does mom know about Hidan?"

"Yes. I don't see why not. Hidan's like her 2nd son. And you already know how your father was when he first met him."

I laugh lowly, remembering my father. "Does mom still treat him like a bitch?"

"Of course. You know how our mother is. She's a boss." He said.

I giggled lightly and soon, his voice stopped my laughter. "I'm happy Hidans' under your care. It's seems he's grew a custom to you."

I laughed a little at that, but I soon realized something. Hidan met my mom, if she sees him as a second son, then that mean…

"Ne, Kakuzu, how old was Hidan when he met mom?"

"…Around 6. He ran away from home at the time being. You were 4 so you were never there to meet him."

"…Oh." I sighed out. "He wasn't a Jashinist then. No wonder."

"…Yea…but he still came over to see us time to time even after he became a Jashinist, and he knew that mom was a Saito as well."

"…But I don't get it. How can that be? We hate one another." I told him.

We stopped at the village gates, and he placed a hand on my shoulder. "Where there is hate, there is love. Don't let what you are keep you away from happiness." he told me.

I stared at him with eyes. I never heard him speak like that before. It was different. He soon dug into his pocket and pulled out a wad of money and placed it into my hand. "I'll send you money every week-"

"OH SHITE! HOW MUCH IS IT!" I started counting it. "MY BROTHERS' A BALLER-"

"No Lexi, no. Don't go there." he told me, patting my head. "Be good until I come back, next time I'll bring mother." He told me before walking out the gates.

I only smiled at his back as he soon disappeared in the forest. But it was soon then that his words came back into my mind. What is the universe saying? Is it really telling me to give it a shot with Hidan?

'_But I don't like him…right?_'

* * *

I sighed, walking back inside the hospital, and looked around. It was empty, even Eternal went home. I looked up at the clock which said 7pm and I sighed out. No wonder. The hospital is close. Don't worry though; we're on call doctors and nurses. If there is an emergency, we'll be on our way to help.

I soon walked up the stairs, passing by many rooms before I came to Hidan's room. I opened the door and walked in, but stopped when I saw him praying. He was so devoted to his prayer session that I didn't want to disturb him.

'_Really Lexi? 5 months ago you didn't care about him and his stupid religion, but now…_'

I just stood there silently, waiting for him to stop, and I knew it was gonna be for another 30 minutes. But I have time to wait. I was just staring in admiration at how the moon reflected off its glow so perfectly on him. He looked like a god to me. A blush spread across my cheeks, and I felt goose bumps form on to my skin as a sensation shivered up my spine when I continued to stare at him.

I want him.

God knows how much I wanted him in me now.

"…Why are you so quiet?"

I looked up at the sound of his voice and saw him staring at me with those magenta eyes. I could only smile at him. "Ne, wanna take a walk?" a blush made its way on my cheeks.

He stared at me, removing all of the needles and wiring off of him before walking over to me. His larger frame cast over my own smaller one.

"…Sure."

* * *

"So, this is my house."

Yes, I brought him back over to my place. I didn't really feel like walking anymore. My feet hurt in these heels.

"…It's…small." he told me as we took off our shoes.

"Yea, I know, but it's not like I'm living with anyone. It's like a small cave to me." I grinned at him.

He looked down at me, chuckling before getting up. As I was about to get up as well, he held his hand out for me. I stared at it for a second before slipping my hand into his own, and he pulled me up.

We stared at each other, a blush forming its way onto my cheeks again. He's just so handsome.

"You're shorter without your boots." He laughed at me.

I came just a little bit blew his chest. Me and Eternal are about the same hight…well, she is shorter. She's about 5'0 and I'm 5'5.

I giggled lightly and just kept staring at him. My lips were too dry for me to say anything, and to tell the truth, I was actually embarrassed. I don't know why though.

"…Any reason why you brought me to your house?" he asked me, never letting go of my hand.

It was just sex. I'm used to a one night stand. So why couldn't I simply say I want to fuck you, and tonight it's on the house? Why is my heart pounding with anticipation? Why is he difficult?

I could only stare at him, letting my eyes give him the answer. He stared back at me, and desire soon shot into them as he wrapped his arms around my waist and came inches to my own quivering lips. "…I'm a sadist in bed." he warned me.

"…Fuck me…Hidan." I begged in whispery voice.

I saw a smirk form on to his lips as he pressed them against my own. I responded back, quickly too, letting my arms wrap themselves around his neck. His tongue quickly enter my mouth, and we went at it with a tongue war. His tongue twirling with my own as his hands moved up, griping my breast and I moan into the kiss, letting my own hands rub his chest gently.

He soon pulled back and looked into heated eyes. "…Where's your bedroom, Alexis."

I pouted lightly. "Down the hall, and it's Lexi."

He smirked once again. "Lexi huh? It suites you perfectly." He lifted me up bridle style.

My heart raced faster. A man has never lifted me up before. Normally it's a race to the bed room, but no, not with him.

'_Because he's not like any other guy_."

"W-Why is that?" I asked him, my blush never dropping from my face.

"Because, you're my Sexy Lexi." he told me, turning to my bed room.

My blush became wider and I felt myself heating up. My body was reacting differently than what it normally does with others.

It was excited.

He tossed me on my bed and quickly pounced on me, violently biting into my neck and sucking on it in many different areas. As he did so, his scent covered up my nose, and my eyes darted over to where the bandages around his neck were at.

"H-Hidan?" I asked him in low alluring tone. "I…wanna bite you." I told him.

He stopped quickly and looked down at me. He soon moved upward so he could undo the bandage, exposing those punctures I left on him months ago. I licked my lips, and lifted myself up, kissing his neck before going up to the holes on his neck and slipping my fangs inside them, drinking up his blood as if I were starving.

His hands were undoing my halter dress, and once he was done untying my dress, he slid it down until my bra was exposed. I felt him gawking.

"YOU'RE THAT FUCKING BIG?" he yelled.

I laughed a little pulling back from his neck as I licked off the excess blood. "I didn't tell you that I was a 44-DD?" I asked him as I undid my bra, letting my breast become exposed to him.

He looked like a DOG right now. And yet, the way he was eyeing me was making me embarrassed. I never felt embarrass about my body. It's just him. He pushed me back on my back and took one of my nipples in his mouth and began to suck on them, using his teeth to nipple and pull at them, harshly, making me moan out loudly as he continued to the other one as he harshly pulled my unattended breast.

Wait, never have I once moan this loudly before, at least not with my nipples. He was making me hot; I could feel my pussy getting wet under his touches. It was driving me crazy. You could basically say that my body is a cold ice cube, even in bed I could feel nothing, but now, it's melting.

I soon felt his hand crawling down to my lower region, pulling my dress up from the bottom up until he exposed my red lacy panties. He pulled back to look down at my now showing panties, and that smirk never left his face.

"My fucking Jashin, don't you look good in red" he told me, using his finger to slide up my inner thigh, collecting my juices. "And your wet already." He said, making me blush as he snatched my panties off. I shivered once the cold air hit my dripping wet warmth.

He smirked at my reaction, and I couldn't help but blush harder at the way he was looking at me, so I quickly turned my head the other. He's just so handsome.

I soon felt his eyes lower down to my area, and shortly heard him chuckle. "Hey, it's not fun making someone beautiful embarrassed if she doesn't look at me." He told me.

I gasped and blushed at his comment. Beautiful? I never heard a man ever calling me beautiful. It's normally hot, sexy, fuck-able, but never beautiful. It made my heart beat at a fast rate. I soon look up at him, stilling seeing that smirk on his face as he stared down at my area.

"Look at that fat ass pussy." he whistled lowly.

He soon took his finger, out lining the lips of my vagina, making it pulse in pleasure. I screamed out lightly, and quickly covered my mouth as quickly as I did so, casting my gaze the other way.

I never felt that before! It caught me off by surprise, a huge surprise.

"What the fuck just happened!" he asked me, surprised at well.

I shook my head, and keeping my gaze the other way. "Nothing. Please, continue. I wasn't expecting that." I lightly glanced at him.

He kept giving me a look before shrugging and soon tossed my legs over his shoulder. He was kissing, biting, and licking my inner thighs, and I kept moaning out in pleasure as he slowly licked the rest of my juices from my thighs.

That's when I felt his warm breath on my pussy. I gasped. "N-No! Don't do it! It's filthy!" I told him.

He looked down at me, sliding me closer to him. "Why is it filthy?" he asked. "It smells and looks good to me."

I blushed at his comment, but shook my head. "I…I don't want you to eat it b-because…other men been inside of me…" I confessed to him.

I saw him roll his eyes before glaring at me. "I don't give a fuck. That's like me saying 'Don't blow me because I've been in other hoes." he told me before kissing the lips of my vagina.

I moan out at that feeling. A warmth spread all over my cunt, making me wetter than what I already was. I felt his tongue flicker my clit, and I gripped the sheets, moaning out again. "H-Hidan." I moaned his name.

He continued on, getting me nice and ready. He continued to suck on my clit, taking his fingers to pump into me. "Oh shit! You're fucking tight!" he said amusedly before feeling all around my insides.

My face twisted and I used my foot to hit him. "F-Fucker! That feels weird, so stop, you stupid weirdo." I called him.

He looked at me, laughing a little before taking 3 of his finger. I stared at him as he smirked. "I'm going to do what I fucking want, so lied down and shut the fuck up." He told me.

My eyes widened at his statement, and he pushed his fingers through, spreading me wide open as he peered inside. "Look it so pink in there and it's pulsing." He told me before finally pumping inside of me, hard and deep.

"NGH!"

I gripped my sheets tighter, moaning louder. Normally, if it were any other person, these moans I'm making wouldn't have been so loud, let alone real. No man has ever learned to touch me the way a woman can, so I normally fake my pleasure and orgasms.

But Hidan…he's…he's hitting my spot with ease. Like he knew my body like I did.

"OH FUCK, HIDAN!" I yelled, thrashing around in the sheets.

He went harder, exciting my clit more when he bit down on it. I screamed out in both pain and pleasure. My juices were flowing out of me and down on the bed spread, and he was slurping it up for the hell of it.

It's only been 7 fucking minutes, and I felt the need to cum. Never in my life have a came this quickly, let alone with a man.

"FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK!AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I came quickly in his mouth, panting hard as I felt my red face heat up from my orgasm. He drank from me, not letting one drip miss his mouth. He soon pulled back, making a satisfied sound.

"Sweet and fucking quenching." he told me with a smirk as he wiped his lip. "Just looking at your pussy pulsing and you shivering was enough to get me hard, my Sexy Lexi." he called me.

My heart skipped a beat, and as it did, he let go of my legs, and went to unzip his pants. I lied there, watching as he pulled his boxers down, exposing a big hard member. I felt myself blushing harder. Out of all my customers, I never had something like that. He had to be at least a good 14inches.

It actually made me nervous. He lifted one of my legs up onto his shoulder, and position himself at my entrance. He probed before swiftly pushing into me. My eyes widened at the sudden extra feel of him, and I let out an involuntary moan.

"Oh, fuck! How…can you be…so fucking tight!" he groaned out before thrust into me a second time more roughly.

My moans came out louder as he continued to fuck me. He had to hold me down by pulling my hair because I kept moving around. My insides were going crazy. I never felt this before, it never felt so good.

"S-SO GOOD! M-MORE!" I moaned to him looking into his eyes with a heated look. Each thrust from him received a moan from me, each one louder than then last one.

He was giving me the same look before pulling my hair more harshly and began to thrust deeper and harder on my spot. I could feel him, something I don't feel with ordinary customers, he was driving me crazy, and my juices kept secreting from me. His nails dug their way onto my scalp as I kept screaming.

He was making my bed squeek and move with each thrust he did, I thought we were gonna break it. He continued to hit my spot, letting my juice splash around inside me. I needed to cum, and badly.

But I couldn't cum just yet.

"I-I W-WANNA RIDE YOU!" I yelled.

With him still inside of me, I somehow tackled him down on his back. I winced a little at the feeling, and he was grunting in pain. "COULDN'T YOU HAVE FUCKING W-"

I swiftly bend down captured his lips with my own, cutting him off while looking into his pissed eyes as my own held amusement. I slowly lifted my hips upwards before bringing them down in a swift movement. I saw his pissed look dropping with a look of pleasure as I continued on. I continued to moan in his mouth, feeling him in a whole different way.

I slowly closed my eyes and continued in a much quicker rate, moaning into his mouth as his tongue snuck its way in, turning this kiss in a lustful one. His hands made its way to my ass, giving it a good firm squeeze before he jabbed his middle finger in my asshole.

My eyes quickly opened up and I stared at him with wide eyes. His eyes held amusement as he smirked into the kiss. I narrowed my eyes and I brought my hips down in a much more rough way, making him groan into my mouth. However, that was my mistake because now my vagina was clenching onto his length.

I pulled back and sit straight up, still bouncing. His middle finger were following my every movement, making me blush more as I panted and sighed out and screamed. My hands were placed firmly on his chest, and I was watching his expression. He held a face that looks as if he was trying to hold back his cum. I licked my lips at him.

"Now, cum for me." I said in my accent.

He looked at me shocked, but it was then that I shut my eyes and let out one last scream of pleasure and came all over his cock. He also let out a groan and his seeds shot itself inside of me. I was still moaning since his penis was twitching inside of me, making me a have a smaller orgasm as I rocked my hips back and forth. I was panting, and it was so good that I let my tongue hang out as I was laughing from such intense pleasure.

"Oh fuck, you're amazing!" I breathed to him.

"Horny ass woman." he chuckled at me.

I laughed more with him as I pulled out of him, and his finger slid out my anus as well. I grabbed his hand and pulled him down one top of me as I cuddle on his chest, exhaustedly.

"So…good." I told him before falling asleep.


	5. Hurtful Words and Comfort

**Ahhh! Saturday! What a good day ^_^ sorry if it's taking me so long to update. School just started and Im just so tired everyday I get home -_-. Anyways, I hope you all like it! R&R please!  
**

* * *

**Lexi's P.O.V.**

The light from my window shone its way to my face. I twitched slightly and rolled over. A smile soon made its way to my face as I remembered last night. Last night was the best night of my life. He's really good. I soon took my hand and reached for the other side of me.

But I felt nothing.

I quickly raised myself up and opened my eyes to see that Hidan wasn't next to me. I began to question if everything last night was a dream, and I soon lifted the covers on me to look down. I was still nude, and I saw dried cum on my inner thighs, so it wasn't a dream.

I got up and stretched wondering where he could have been. My eyes darted around the room until I found a piece of paper sitting on my desk. I walked to my desk and opened it.

_Went back to the hospital so they wouldn't question my disappearance. I would have waited until you woke up, but you felt right in my arms, and I knew I wouldn't of have let you go…even after you woke up._

_Hidan_

I felt a blush stain my cheeks as I read it, and my heart began to beat frantically once again. I can't hide it anymore.

I like him.

I really really like him.

I soon smiled gently as I thought about him, but that all came to an end.

"LEXI! LEXI ARE YOU HOME?!" I heard yelling.

Confused, I walked down the halls, only to see Serenity, Eternal's younger sister, standing there panting with sweat dripping down her face. Despite being naked, she ran to me, holding my shoulders with a tight grip as she stared at me with her amethyst eyes.

"ITACHI RAPED ETERNAL!" she yelled at me.

"HUH?!" I asked shocked.

"GO TO THE HOSPITAL AND GET THE EMERGENCY PILL…AND A BOTTLE OF WATER!"

"CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON THOUGH?!" I yelled.

"JUST COME BACK TO THE KAZAHANA MANOR WITH ALL THE STUFF! SHE'LL TELL US THE WHOLE STORY!" she yelled, running out as I stood there confused.

"…No one tells me anything." I sighed before going to wash up and slipping on my long sleeve short blue dress that showed off my shoulders and a bit of my chest before putting on my knee high boots and walking out the house and to the hospital.

* * *

I made it to the hospital and walked over to the pharmacy to order Plan B. Since I was waiting, I decided to go check up on Hidan as I did so. I walked up the stairs to his room and saw him watching tv.

"Stupid woman, programming this fucking stupid ass show to my tv." he grunted.

"This stupid woman can hear you." I smiled at him.

He looked over at me as I walked over to him. I sat on his bed, crossing my legs. "The show is really good. Maybe if you weren't such a grouch, you'll like it just as much as me." I told him, grinning.

He chuckled at me. "Is that so?" he asked me as he gently caressed my arm.

Biting my lips lightly, I nodded my head. "Mhm."

"What are you doing here at work anyways? I thought that you said you weren't coming in today." he said.

"True, but I'm not working today. I'm here to pick something up for Eternal."

He and Eternal became such good friends during these 5 months. It was surprising to me actually. Eternal always kept complaining on how much she hates him.

"I see. What's wrong with the silver back gorilla?" he asked with a smirk, referring to her.

"She needed an emergency pill…" I told him.

He looked at me confusedly. "What the fuck, why-"

"Shhh, and don't ever tell Itachi this, but…he raped her, well, from what I've been told, and now she's scared if she's pregnant."

He stayed quiet for a while and I just kept staring down at him.

"…Are you pregnant too?" he referred to last night.

I smiled a little at him. "You don't have to worry about me getting pregnant." I told him kissing his cheek before pressing my forehead on his.

He sighed in relief before kissing my lips. "Good." he said.

I only smiled more. "…What are we, Hidan?" I asked him.

He gave me a look. "What do you mean?"

"Well, maybe I should say…what am I to you?" I said, staring into his eyes.

He stayed quiet with thinking about it before looking back into my eyes. "…I rather…wait until everything is cleared up before I tell you anything." he told me.

I looked at him confusedly, about to ask him why, but he only shh me. "It's better to wait, trust me." he told me. "I do like you though." he made it clear.

I felt my smile widen up and I blushed a little. "I like you too."

I soon felt his arms go to my waist, holding me in an embrace while I held him back. It felt so good in his arms. In his strong arms.

I didn't want to let him go. I felt so safe.

'_Hidan…I think…if we keep this up…I might-_'

I was soon thrown off my thoughts before I dug into my breast, pulling out my vibrating pager. He was laughing at me when I did that, and I laughed a bit too, reading the message.

'_OH. MY. GOD, LEXI! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!? HURRY THE FUCK UP!_'

It was from Eternal, and I gasped. "I ALMOST FORGOT!" I yelled as I leaped from his arms and rushed over to the door.

"OI! You better come back to fucking see me."

I stopped my running and looked over at him, who held a smirk on his lips. I smiled back, cutely. "Why wouldn't I? Have nothing better to do." I told him before walking out the door.

'_I might just …end up…falling in love with you._'

* * *

"I CAME AS SOON AS I GOT YOUR MESSAGE!" I busted through the door of her room.

Eternal lifted herself off the bed and looked at me. Her eyes were red and swollen and I saw her sniffing. Eternal was all was the type to care about her virginity. She actually scolds me for losing mine so early. But she has her standers and morals, so I respected the fact she got upset at me for sleeping around and doing thing she doesn't like.

That's why I don't tell her about my night job.

"Did you bring it?" she asked.

Nodding my head, I pulled out the pill and the bottle of water, handing it to her. She took them quickly after staring at the pill for so long. She sat there quietly while I took a seat next to her.

"Lexi, watch her for me please. I have to get ready for my mission." she told me before getting up and walking out the room, closing the door.

I looked over at Eternal, sadness writing across her face, and I saw her hand touch her vagina. "Why me, Lexi?" she asked me.

"…I don't know, Eternal…things like this…happens." I told her. "But did he really rape you-"

"OF COURSE HE RAPED ME! I DIDN'T WANT HIM YET! I DIDN'T WANT IT PERIOD!" she snapped at me.

I was just asking a simple question! Itachi…I wouldn't expect him of all people to do something like that, let alone to Eternal. He's been nothing but patient and loving to her. It's just couldn't be true. He would have a motive behind it, he may be strong, but…to do something like that, he's too weak in his heart and the guilt will eat at him…

"No need to snap at me. I'm asking you a question-"

"WELL, YOU ASKED A REAL FUCKING STUPID ONE!" she cursed this time.

"Eternal, I know that you're upset, b-"

"UPSET?! UPSET ISNT EVEN CLOSE TO WHAT I'M FUCKING FEELING! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I'M FUCKING FEELING! YOU FUCK FOR A DAMN LIVING!"

My eyes widen. She…she knows? Since when and how?

"W-Who told you-"

She laughed coldly. "Who doesn't know, Alexis? You, leaving with guys every time it's your lunch break, isn't suspicious? Let alone the fact I pass by your house every day for work and see different guy coming out, you think I don't know what you're doing?!" she asked me.

I opened my mouth, but she quickly cut me off. "AND JUST HOW DO YOU KNOW HOW I'M FEELING!? YOU HOE THE FUCK AROUND, YOU'RE A FUCKING WHORE!"

I was taking back at what she said, and I felt my insides twist and turn. It was then that I lost control of myself. I stood up and faced her.

**SMACK**

**SMACK**

**SMACK**

She held both of her cheeks, and started at me with wide eyes and her tears stopped flowing out. Yes, I slapped her, she was upsetting me. She was saying things she didn't need to say.

"**Now, shut the fuck up and listen to me. You think your life is fucking over because you lost your virginity? Shut the fuck up! You have real women who gets raped ever single fucking day, majority of them are raped by men who they don't know. They get STIs, even HIV if it's that bad. Some of them don't even see the next day because their rapist killed them. You're lucky that you have people who want to talk to you and want to help you out. But you're acting like a fucking BITCH to even understand that. I don't understand what Itachi sees in you. Your beauty on the outside, or the ugliness in the inside?**" I told her, giving her my back.

"And who gives a fuck about what I do behind closed doors? I don't have to tell a little girl like you what the fuck I do. So the fuck what your older than me, you act like a little spoil bitch." I said, facing at her with a glare as I felt my tears finally come out. "JUST WHAT DO YOU FUCKING KNOW ABOUT ME, ETERNAL?! HUH?! DO YOU EVEN KNOW THE REASON OF HALF THE SHIT I DO? DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHY I DON'T LIKE OR EVEN WANT A FUCKING RELATIONSHIP?! WHY I DO WHAT I DO?! HUH?! WELL DO YOU KNOW?! YOU KNOW SO MUCH SHIT ABOUT ME, WHY DON'T YOU FUCKING TELL ME WHAT YOU FUCKING KNOW!" I snapped tossing shit off of her old vanity before pushing it on its side, making it fall over with a loud crash.

I have anger issues, so the fuck what? I saw fear rushing into her eyes, it made that side I never wanted her to see come out.

_This is what happens_

_When you_

_Piss me off._

"I DON'T NEED PEOPLE WHO DON'T UNDERSTAND ME IN MY FUCKING LIFE! GET IT?! WHY SHOULD SOME WHORE BE FRIENDS WITH A STUPID 'INNOCENT' GIRL LIKE YOU? YOU'RE RIGHT, I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR FEELING, AND BLUNTLY, I DON'T GIVE A FUCKING SHIT EITHER!" I began walking away from her. "Have fun with your life, bitch."

She was dead quiet, and I could feel her wide eyes on my back. She didn't even have a response to what I just said. I soon heard her sobbing as soon as I closed the door to her room. I pressed my back on her door, looking down at the floors below me. I know what I said was harsh and thoughtless, but she's just as responsible. I'm not going in there to make up with her either, I'm leaving. She told me how she really feels about me.

I stood straight on my feet and walked over to open the door to Serenity's room. "Hey, I'm sorry, but your sister just pissed me the fuck off. I can't be in the same room as her." I told her.

She looked at me shocked. "W-Why?! What happened?! And what was that crash sound in her room?!"

"She's a bitch. That's what happened." I told her simply before leaving her room and walked out the house and to the hospital, keeping my head up high.

My eyes stung and burned with the tears that threaten to leak. I had to stop my walking just to use a random wall for support. I just couldn't believe Eternal, my best friend, the only one I could trust, said that to me. She knows how sensitive I am to shit like that. She was even the one who defended years ago when people used to call me such names. Now look how the roles switched up, such a mean girl she can be.

Soon my tears came out as I came out and covered my mouth to keep my sobs low, and I began to run to the hospital, covering my head with my hair once I made it in. I ran up the stairs to Hidans room once I made it up and walked inside, slamming the door.

I knew I startled him. I felt wide eyes on my back, but I didn't turn to look at him so quickly. "W-WHAT THE F-"

"Hey, I'm back, Hidan." I said looking up at him.

Tried to stop my tears, but they just kept pooring out. He was staring at me confusedly. "What the fuck? Are you fucking crying?" he asked me.

I shook my head. "No. Just something in my eyes." I told him, putting a fake smile on my face as I wiped my tears away, but they wouldn't stop flowing.

His eyes was on me as I sobbed and I heard him sigh. "Come here." He told me.

I rushed over to him, arms out and everything as I cried onto his shoulder. "I-It hurts so fucking much!" I sobbed.

He shed me and held me by my waist tighter. "What fucking hurts?" he asked.

"Every fucking thing! She didn't have to call me a whore! She didn't have to say any of that stuff to me!"

"Who?"

"Eternal! She snapped at me! For no damn reason!" I told him.

I never thought someone could ever break me this low. I feel so hurt and empty, it's not even funny.

He kept patting my back. "Alexis…shut the fuck up. Stop fucking crying!" he said.

I was taking back, but my tears stopped flowing out. I looked up at him, shocked and he just stared down at me. "Crying isn't going to make any fucking thing better, so just stop now. If she's your friend then she'll go and make up with you, but if shes not, don't cry over the bitch. Just be over it's all over and you don't have to feel pain like that again." He told me.

Once again, I was taking back by his speech. I never thought Hidan of all people could relate to me like that. "H-Hidan…I never thought you had this side to you…

He grunted and looked away. "I only show this side to the people I care about." He looked back down at me.

I blushed up at him, wiping my tears away. "…I need to ask you some questions, Hidan." I told him, slipping out of his arms with ease and went to go sit down on a chair, crossing my legs.

He stared at me confused "How the fuck did y-"

I continued. "What happened on the night you lost your chakara ran out?" I asked him.

"…" he soon sighed. "I thought we were gonna cuddle and I could play with your fucking tits." he told me.

I shook my head. "Uh uh. Not until I hear the story."

He soon sighed again. "Ok, what happen was that me and Itachi were ambushed by a couple of cloud ninjas. This was because we had the scroll of Tora, one of the scrolls that belong to the leaf a long time ago. Apparently, your leaf elders wanted it back, however the elders couldn't have send only Itachi, so after asking my leader, the sent me to help him and my village was able to share the scroll with leaf. Can you imagine? My village won't have a bunch of fucking pussies and tourist!" he said excitedly.

I nodded my head and so he continued. "So, like I said, we stole the scroll and as we made our way to the leaf, we ran into the cloud ninjas. We fought yes, but as we did, that's when my chakra just stopped."

"…" I began to think. "What did you do before you got ambush?"

"…Don't ever tell anyone I told you, but…while Itachi was asleep, I took the scroll and I read it-"

"YOU READ THE FUCKING FORBIDEN-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" he covered my mouth up. "And yes, I read it so the fuck what-"

I snatched my hand from my mouth and glared at him. "BAKA! I COULD HAVE BEEN HEALED YOU IF YOU TOLD ME!"

He stared at me with wide eyes and sighed, rubbing my temples. "When you open the scroll, did you stop to think that the cloud village put a jutsu on it to protect the scroll if ever stolen?" I asked him.

"…Uhm."

"Oh my…" I sighed. "It's a very old protection seal. It's called Chakra No Heisoku, Chakra Blockage. It's actually not what it's really called though. What the jutsu do is that it goes into your chakra pathways and breaks certain bonds that make your chakra flow throughout your body. That's why you couldn't have used your chakra…AHHHHHH!"

I jumped up happily in my seat with a smile and began to jump around. "I DID IT! I DID IT! I FIGURED OUT WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!" I smiled happily.

He soon stood up and grabbed me by my arm, pulling me around to face him and shortly pressed his lips on mine. I happily respond back to his kiss before pulling back with a smile. "See I told you you were in good hands." I told him.

He chuckled before kissing my neck and pulling back. "You're fucking amazing." he told me.

I nodded my head still with a smile. "Yep! And then after you're done recovering you can do your sacrifices, pray to Jashin, and even go back…home…" my smile slowly dropped.

He stared at me while I my smile dropped into a small sad frown. "You…you can go back to your old life…" I told him.

"…Yea…I can." he said.

I slowly pulled from his embrace and kept looking down. "But it won't be so soon though!" I tried to smile. "I won't be able to work on you until a week from now. So…I guess…we'll spend time together. And then…we have to wait till your recovery, which will last for about another 2 week and then…that's when you can leave."

He stayed and I wiped my eyes I felt them leaking and I soon pulled from his embrace. "Well…uhm…I'll see you, Hidan." I said before going to the window of the room.

"…What the fuck are you-"

I guess I should have told him that us Saitos had the ability to sprout wings and fly. Oh well, I haven't did it in years so even I forgot.

I soon jumped out the window before letting my bat wings out and began flying to my house, letting my tears leave a trail as I did so. I'll miss him. I'll miss him so much. I was just so used of him here with me, I couldn't imagine him leaving here…

It made me sick to my stomach so sick that I have to…I stopped my flying quickly and soon land on the ground rushing to trash can and began to puke my brains out. Once I was done, I held my stomach queerly. "No more flying for a while." I said to myself as I sat on the bench tiredly.

"…Lexi"

I looked up to see Eternal walking to me with a look on her face. I stood up and I saw how red her cheeks were still. Damn, I forgot I hit hard for a woman.

She soon gave me a smile. "You really slapped some sense into me, Alexis. I can't believe it." she rubbed her cheeks.

I only stared at her and she sighed. "I'm stupid Lexi, really stupid." She said. "You're right about everything…I am a bitch. All these women out here who are in a worse predicaments than I was in and…for me to snap at you the way that I did…I'm ashamed. And the fact that I said any of that stuff to you Lexi, you don't know how many time I beat myself because of that. I didn't mean to say any of that stuff to you of all people, I really didn't. I'm sorry." she told me.

I just kept staring at her, and shortly, I sat back down on the bench, turning my head the other way. "Your words hurt me, Eternal. I couldn't even describe the way you made me feel earlier. I really didn't know who you were." I told her.

"And I'm sorry! What I said was completely out of hand! I was pissed, and looking back, I didn't know who I was either. I completely took my anger out on you, and I didn't mean to do it." I heard the sobbing in her voice before I heard a thud sound.

I turned back to look at her, and saw her on her hands and knees, talking in a begging sob. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she cried.

I could only stare with wide eyes. Her pride is too strong for her to bow in a begging way. It was a shock for me.

"Y-You're my only friend, my best friend! I don't want to lose you over something so stupid that I've done!" she cried more. "Lexi, I love you! I'm sorry!"

I felt sorrow consume, and I got up and stood in front of her. "Eternal…please, get up. Don't bow for me."

"But I'm sorry!" she continued to sob.

"I know you are." I told her, lifting her up, pulling her in embrace.

She continued to cry on my shoulder and I kissed her head gently playing with her hair. "Stop crying. I don't want you to cry anymore. It's not like we've been through worst." I told her.

She held me back, crying my chest. She is shorter than me, about 5'0 she is while I'm 5'5. I kept soothing her, patting her back a couple of time, shhing her.

She still didn't stop crying, and I sighed.

_Stop Your Crying_

_My Little One._

_You Must Learn To Stop_

_My Little One._

_Your Pain Is Unbearable Now_

_But Happiness Is Coming After Your Tears._

_Now Stop Your Crying_

_My Little One._

_Because I Am Here._

_My Little One. _

I sung to her the song my mother sung to me before she left me. She didn't want me to cry over her. She told me there are other things more important than crying, and she shouldn't be one of those reasons for me to cry over anyways.

And that's how I feel about Eternal.

"…" she was finally calm, and I pulled her up so I could see her face.

She had this peaceful look on her face as she smiled up at me. "Ne, you have a real good voice." she told me.

I smiled back. "Good to see that you feel like that." I told her, letting her go.

She took a step back, breathing in lightly. "…Wanna come back to my house?" she asked.

"…I was gonna ask if you wanted to stay with me. Why are you going back?" I asked her confusedly.

"…" She sighed. "I need to…forgive and move. Besides, other than the fact that he raped me. I…I'm starting to love him…slowly though." she smiled at me. "He can be an annoying one, but he's MY annoying weasel, and what's a bitch without her man?" she asked me with a grin.

I could only smile at what she said. "He's a lucky man." I told her.

I turned back the other way, waving goodbye to her as I walked to my house, holding my stomach. "Yea, now you're hungry after throwing up everything I ate."


	6. Past Lovers and New Heartbreaks

**Hey guys :) 2nd week of school went by real fast! I was actually shocked .. Well, I'm graduating this year(PARTY!? -_- No) anyways, my grades will be seriously important because I want a 4.0 this year and yes, I wanna be the stupid girl who beats all the fucking smarty pants(Woohoo! -_- again, NO) so my updating will be a tad bit slow so forgive me for that :P it's barely a damn month and the stupid teacher already gave us a final project -_-' but Imma pass, no doubt about that. Well in this chapter you guys will learn a deeper relationship between Lexi, Sasuke, and Itachi(but that's later in the chapter.) I hope you guys don't kill me for this neither .. Anyways, R&R  
**

* * *

**Lexi's P.O.V. 1 week later.**

I pulled my hair up into a bun as I got ready for the day. I was able to book an operating room so I can work on Hidan today. I could only sigh. We spent that whole week with each other. I took him out around the village, ate ice-cream with him, kissed him…made love again.

I sighed. "I can't believe that it's all gonna end soon." I said, walking over to my calendar.

I put an X on the new date today but then I stared at the calendar once again. "That's funny." I said to myself, counting the days again before stopping on the 14 that had a big X on it. "…I missed my period."

Since I'm a Saito, our periods aren't…normal. I get my period only once a year for a whole month, and it always start on the 14th of November…but it's the 21st…

I kept staring at myself before sighing. "Fuck…I'm pregnant." I said, feeling the new life forming inside of my stomach, and smelling a second scent mixed in with my own. "…So…he did get me pregnant."

Well, that explains my hunger cravings, my new bitchiness, and vomiting. Wow, I'm pregnant. I could only smile, holding my stomach through the short red sweater dress. And Hidan's the father of this beautiful life. My smile widened more as I slipped on my doctor's coat and walked out my apartment and over to the hospital. I couldn't wait to tell Hidan the news.

I knew I could take care of a baby. I've been working since I was 12, and I had a good financial grip on life. I don't buy unnecessary things. In fact, my house is only a studio, so the rent is really cheap. Plus, Kakuzu has been sending me money as well, so me taking care of the baby is nothing. I can ditch work to be with my baby if I have to. I have enough money to last until he or she is 5...and then some!

And then my baby has their father, and I'm sure Hidan will take care of his baby. It is his baby after all, and he doesn't seem like the type to abandon me. And if he is then…well…I guess I'll track him down.

I sighed, but smiled a little. I'm sure everything will go well.

* * *

I walked into the hospital after getting a bite to eat. I walked passed Eternal's desk after saying hi and up to Hidan's room. My heart was beating quickly as I tried to hold in the excitement.

I opened the door and walked into the room. "Hidan, I have some great news! I'm-"

My eyes soon widened, and smile slowly dropped. A woman with blue hair was holding Hidan in a loving embrace as he held her back. He soon looked over at me; a surprised look took over his feature. "Lexi, you're here early." he said.

The girl with blue hair looked up at me. She had orange eyes that looked into my ruby ones. Her purple eye shadow covered lids were covering her eyes lightly, and under her plump pale lips she had a metal piercing.

Beautiful.

That and terror went through my mind.

'_Who is this woman?!_'

She looked down at Hidan. "Hidan, honey, who is this?"

'_H-Honey?_' I asked myself.

"…She's my doctor. Lexi, this is my fiancée, Konan. Konan, this is Lexi. She's been taking care of me since I've been here." He told her.

She smiled at me. "Is that so?" she soon let Hidan go and bowed down to me. "Thank you very much for taking care of my Hidan. It's been hard for me to make it over here to the leaf since I'm out doing missions." she told me, lifting herself back up.

"…" I put on a quivering smile. "Y-You're welcome…you see…I didn't know Hidan was engaged. He doesn't talk about you…" I told her.

"Mmm, he doesn't talk about me much really. We had our…split up, but now, I'm ready to start a new life with him." she told me with hope in her eyes.

"…Lexi, you said you had good news." I heard Hidan's voice.

I looked over at him showing the pain in my eyes. "I thought it was good news. But it's not really important." I told him, taking a step back. "I'll leave you two alone. I…have…other patients to check up on." I said to them before walking out the room with my head held tall before running inside of a janitor closet, locking it and soon began to sob my heart out.

He had a fucking engagement with another woman and didn't tell me?! I was just for the fucking sex, was that it?! He told me everything but her; he never carried about me, never! I was…absolutely

"Nothing to him!" I cried more.

My baby? What about my baby? How am I supposed to have a family with Hidan if Hidan is about to have a family?! I held my head in frustration, and I began to scream and shake with violent sobs.

"**UGGGGHHHHHHHAAAAHHHHAAAA!**" I cried hitting the door a couple of time before kicking it, leaving a dent.

I clutched my chest harshly and kept sobbing. "MY CHEST!" I gasped "IT HURTS!" I yelled out before kicking the door down and running inside of an empty room.

I opened the window and jumped out, flying away from here. Everything hurts, my chest is throbbing with pain, and my scream turned into quiet sobs and I kept flying until I made my way to the training grounds. I felt my energy going down drastically, and that's when my wings stop flapping, and I began to fall. My heart sinking into my stomach as I saw a tree come into view.

I wish I wasn't immortal. What was there to live for? This was the second time I trusted my heart to a man, but this time, I was pregnant with his child. "…"

My eyes soon widened again, and I curled into a ball to protect my womb as I landed into a tree. I needed to protect my baby. They haven't even seen life and I'm already planning to kill it. No, it's my duty…my only duty to protect my child.

"My…baby." I said lowly as I hanged off a tree branched and slowly went to sleep.

* * *

"Lexi! Lexi!" I heard my name being called.

I opened my tired eye and saw Sasuke standing there with a concern look in his eyes. "Come on woman! Wake the hell up!" he snapped at me.

I lifted myself up, rubbing my eyes gently as I stared up at him with sadness. "Hey…Suki." I called him by his nick name.

He rolled his eyes at me and pulled me down from the tree, sitting me up against it. I only stared at him dully as he handed a bottle of water. "Here." he told me.

I took it from him and drunk it down till it was empty and tossed it to the side. "…How long have I been out?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Duhno. It's 3 now." he told me before frowning. "You look like shit. You're cut and bruised up, and you look as if you were crying." he told me. "Have you've been crying?"

Sasuke is like a little brother to me. I knew him since he was an academy student, trying to be like his brother. I took him out to get ice-cream and play with him when his brother was out. Sasuke is the only one I have ever told about me being a Saito and what we really are, and he was the first person I have ever drunk from.

"Yes, I have." I told him. "…If I told you I had sex with Hidan, what would you say?" he asked.

"I wouldn't say anything. It was bound to happen." he told me, knowing my feelings for Hidan.

"…And…if I told you I was pregnant…and he's the father?"

His eyes widened slightly. "Now that would be a problem." he said. "What the hell, Alexis! What were you thinking?" he asked me.

"I wasn't…I really like him, and I was turned on by him so we fucked and he came in me…"

"What the hell is that?!" he asked.

"I think that's how you have a baby-"

"No, idiot, that?" he pointed at my head before socking me hard.

"OWW!"

"Oh, I know what it is now, STUPIDITY! WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU LET A GUY YOU BARELY KNOW CUM INSIDE YOU ON THE MONTH YOU FINALLY GET A DAMN…"

I stared at him "A damn…?"

"Y…You know."

"A period?!" I asked.

"YES, THOSE!" he yelled before sighing. "I swear, I don't understand what makes you and Serenity think I wanna say that…word."

I sighed as well before standing up. "I have a surgery to do at 4. If you wanna talk more about it, go to my house at 7. I should be home by then." I told him.

"…" he soon took a kunai out and slit his wrist and held it up to me, his blood flowing in a crimson stream. "It'll make you feel a bit better."

I liked his blood a lot as well. His blood gives me the strength to mask my emotions away. I smiled sadly. "Thanks. I really do need it."

* * *

I came back to the hospital, walking down to Hidan's room to get him prepared of the operation. I need to actually open him up and heal him internally. Hopefully I won't get distracted when I work on him.

I opened his room door, and saw the two of them making out on the bed. I felt pain in my chest immediately, but I didn't show it. I kept my eyes emotionless.

"You two done?" I asked, leaning on the wall, crossing my arms.

They pulled back and looked at me. "Well it's about fucking time!" Hidan cursed at me.

I glared at him. "**Oh, I'm sorry. I thought I came here to help you, not curse the shit out of you!**" I snapped at him.

I saw his eyes widen, and that Konan girl spoke up. "I'm sorry, but I don't think a doctor should be talking to her patients like that!"

"Honey, I've been working with this man for 6 months. Talking to him like that is the only way to get shit through his thick head." I said, pulling up a wheel chair and walking to him, snatching off the needles and wires from him.

He winced at what I was doing, and he grabbed my wrist, glaring at me. "_What the fuck?! Calm your ass down-_"

"**Let me do my fucking job-**"

"You are crazy! Who is your superior?!" she yelled looking down the hall.

I looked back at Hidan with a glare and mouth, '_I'll tell her every single fucking thing we did. Now stop her._'

"…" He sighed out raggedly and looked over at her. "Babe, calm down. She may be rough, but she knows what she's doing." he told her.

She looked over him, then me, then back at him as I seated him in the wheel chair. "I'm going with you th-"

"No thanks _babe _I need all the concentration I need." I said, pushing him down the hall and to the operating room. It was quiet and the only thing you could hear were the clicking of my boots as I opened the door and cut on the lights to the cold plain room.

I closed the door and walked to get the tools I need ready. "Get up and take off your gown and go lie down on the table." I said, mixing stuff together and preparing needles.

"…What climbed up your ass recently?" he asked me.

I didn't turn to look at him. "You don't have the rights to ask me such stupid shit." I told him.

I heard him sigh. "Lexi-"

"It's Saito-san." I told him, finally turning to face him with the tray of equipment in my hand.

He was lying down on the metal bed like I told to him to, and I set the stuff down on a side table next to me.

"_Saito-san, mind telling me your fucking p-_"

"You already know my fucking problem! Stop acting stupid." I said, grabbing the shot filled with numbing serum before jabbing it in his stomach, releasing the liquid inside of him.

I saw him winced a bit, and a waited a few minutes before putting my gloves on a grabbing my scalpel, touching his stomach a few time with my fingers.

"W-Wait! We're gonna do this while I'm FUCKING awake?!" he yelled.

I soon put my mask on and pulled my hair in a high bun before picking up the scalpel and burning it with a lighter. "You'll live, Jashinist." I told him before placing scalpel below his chest. "Besides, I want you to feel…_my pain_." I told him before cutting him open in an instant.

* * *

I was done after two hours have passed, and I wrapped Hidan up in bandages. He had a pissed look on his face, but I didn't care. As soon as I place him back into his room, I am no longer his doctor because I am no longer associated with him. I put his gown back on him, and placed him back on the wheel chair before pushing him back to his room.

"…I'm sorry…that you had to figure out about Konan." he told me.

I didn't reply, and I just keep pushing him. I shortly heard him sigh. "Lexi, talk to me." he said.

"And tell you what? I don't care, Hidan. You were only for the sex anyways." I told him, feeling pain in my heart.

I actually fell in love with this man. It hurt me saying something like that to him. My chest only burned with sadness, but I held in my tears. No man should be worth my tears, but it's so hard. I'm only a woman all in the end, an emotional creature that only experience pain.

"…_Oh really? That's what you saw me all this time?_" I heard the anger in his voice.

I couldn't help but to get angry myself and looked down at him with a glare.

"**Nope. I saw you as something else. But why should I be clear as crystal fuck if you weren't honest with me and I got hurt in the process?**" I asked him.

He stayed quiet, and I turned him inside of his room, his woman asleep on the chair I sit in…what I used to sit on.

I soon let the chair go and I walked out the room.

"Enjoy your life." I told him before facing his magenta eyes for the last time. "_Sayonara_" a tear came out my eye and I walked out his room.

"Wait! Lexi fucking w-"

I closed the door just like and sighed as I walked out the building. I stuff my hands in the coats of my pockets and just kept walking , letting each tear fall out one by one. This is the last fucking time I'm ever fucking with love. I'm tired of all this fucking pain, I'm truly am. For now fucking on, it's me, myself, and I.

Just as I thought that, I saw a couple walk past me, cuddling and giggling. The girl had a blush on her face. "I love you."

"I love you too." He told her as they walked further away from me.

I only stood there, clenching my fist as the tears finally ran down at a quicker pace. "Y-You shouldn't even be…crying, Lexi. No man was ever worth your tears." I told myself.

"Then you shouldn't be crying."

I looked up quickly and saw Sasuke walking to me with a bag in his hand. I wiped my eyes, but they just kept coming out. "W-What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I knew you'll just be coming out of the hospital, so I picked this up for you." He passed me the bag.

I looked in it, and despite the tears, I laughed lightly. "…Cookie dough…" I said lowly as I took it out the bag and opened it to eat it raw. "Thanks. Want some ice-cream?" I asked him.

He looked at me. "No. I. Don't. Like. Sweets."

I pouted a little, my tears finally coming to a halt. "You use too."

"Never. You forced that shit down my fucking throat. I think it was your fault that I hate sweets."

"…But you eat Serenity's pussy. I'm sure that's sweet." I said bluntly.

He twitched at me and shook his head at me before sitting on a bench. I did the same and looked over at him. "How is Serenity? Did she make it back from her mission?" I asked him.

"Yea, she made it back, and I think she's fine."

My sweat dropped. "Really? Think? You think she's fine?" I asked him.

"Well, I don't know, she was limping the last time we were together." He smirked.

I grinned and punched him. "Uchiha Sasuke, you are a dirty boy." I told him.

He held his arm and punched me back. "And you're still a dumbass as ever too."

"Oh, so you're gentle with her?" I asked with a smirk as I held my arm as well.

"Exactly, but that's beside the point." He told me before looking into my eyes with his onyx gray ones. "…What was up with you today." He asked.

The smile that was on my face slowly dropped into a small smile. "…Oh…well…Hidan…Hidan has a…fiancée, and he never told me about her, and now…I'm pregnant…" I told Sasuke.

"Is that so?" he asked me. "…Well, you want me to go and kick his ass?" he asked me, cracking knuckles.

My sweat dropped. "No, I think I already gave him enough damage…" I told him. "But thanks for your…help?" I said.

"…Did you tell him about the baby?"

"No, I didn't. I don't want him to be in my life…he has his own, and I'll take care of my baby by myself like I was planning too." I told him. "I don't want to burden him with his bastard child." I said simply.

"…Ouch?"

"…What it's true. Besides, he asked me earlier if I was pregnant, and he sounded relieve to know I wasn't. I won't bother him. I'll be a good mother and father…a mo-fa. That's what he can call me. What do you think?" I asked with a smile.

He just stared at me before laughing and shaking his head. "You're really are stupid." He told me.

I only grin more "I accept it as a complement." I told him kissing his cheek. "Too bad you couldn't be MY little brother. Itachi takes advantage of you."

"Humph. You could have years ago." He told me.

I laughed. "You're not talking about that thing I had with your brother, right?" I cast my eyes down.

"You two were obviously in love."

"Well he totally hates me and moved on. He's married to my best friend, and even if I wanted him back I'm not fucking it up for her."

Yes, Uchiha and I had a thing back then years ago…he was the one I gave my virginity too. We were young, planning on getting married and live a life happily ever after. However, once you grow up and find that life is full of surprises, you just gotta move on with it. I know I said in the beginning I was just a fuck, but I knew that wasn't it. It was just family issues and we just had to go on our separate ways. Besides, though 2 years older than me, Itachi was scared in bed. He thought he ripped me in half and was just crying and apologizing.

I giggled a little and Hidan flooded into my mind once again. I sighed out and looked up at the sky.

"…It's beautiful tonight. Huh, Suki?"

"…Yea, it is. Isn't it." We both stared at the crescent moon.

It's time to get off this love boat. Fuck love. Only me, myself, and my baby this time. I don't need anyone. I don't need a man. I didn't need Itachi, I don't rebounds and sex toys, and I certainly don't need you

"Hidan." I said, my tears coming out once again.

This is the last shed of tears I'll ever release again for a man.


	7. So, This Was My Family

**Lexi's P.O.V. 6 months later**

I stared at myself in the mirror, holding onto my bigger stomach. I could smile truly now. After I have my baby, I'm gonna go move with my brother. The village held to many memories that hurts my chest so much.

I haven't told anyone but Sasuke that I was pregnant, and I lied and told him that it was a false alarm and that my period came late. To hide my pregnancy, I actually go under a transformation jutsu to my original body frame. No one suspect my pregnancy.

After the 2 week surgery, Hidan went back to Yugakure with his woman. I didn't say goodbye nor saw him off when he left. I found it as a good thing. I don't need people in my life who makes me sad. Besides, now I can give all my love and attention to my son.

Yes, I'm having a boy, but I just don't know what to name him. I soon sighed and pulled my shirt down, fixing my sweat pants as I picked up a candy bar from my vanity, eating it and scratching my wild hair.

"I need to go shopping." I sighed, eating more of the candy. "…I love chocolate…do you like it too?" I asked my stomach as I walked out of my room and down the halls. "Of course you do, you're the one who's craving for it, making me fatter, fucker."

I soon opened my fridge and looked in it for something to make. "…It's empty." I sighed before throwing my hair into a tight ponytail and started making hand signs, under going a transformation jutsu. I walked out the house just like that and went to the market to pick out some food.

* * *

"And just why the hell should I pay $4.89 for a pound of cherries?!" I snapped at the old man.

"Because, they some real good cherries right there! Got them all the way from the forest!" he said.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?! THEY LOOK SPOILED!" I yelled at the man, throwing it at his head before walking away with all my stuff in my hands.

"Stupid fuck. Like I'm really gonna pay for some nasty ass cherries." I swore under my breath.

"Well, someone has gotten feisty."

I soon looked up to see my brother standing next to me a silver briefcase in his hand. I already knew it was money. This mother fucker is a greedy asshole. Yet, I smiled brightly, and held out some bags to him. "Help me, Kakuzu?" I asked.

I heard him sigh, but he soon grabbed the stuff from my hands and we walked down the village. "How have you've been?" he asked.

"I've been good, and yourself?" I asked.

"Been better. I came by to see how you were. Have you've been getting the money I have been sending to you?"

"As always." I told him as we came to my house, and I unlocked the door and walked in. "I was gonna make a cherry cobbler. You want s-"

"Of course. You know cherries are my favorites"

My ears twitched when I heard the voice. I soon looked over at my couch and my eyes widen quickly, and I dropped everything in my hands. I felt my eyes watering up, and my heart pumping quickly. "M-Mommy?" I asked.

My mother, in the flesh, sitting on my couch staring at me. We just kept staring at each other before she grinned, her face never aged since the day she left me. "Hey, baby." she said.

I rushed over to her hugging her quickly as I sobbed on her shoulder. I couldn't believe it. My mother is here, she's actually here in my house! I couldn't stop crying these tears of happiness.

"M-Mommy! I missed you! I missed you so much!" I continued to sob.

"Shh, Lexi. What did I tell you about that crying?" she asked me with an annoyed but sympathetic look.

I sniffed a little, pulling back as I wiped my eyes. "N-Not to cry…" I said lowly as I looked up at her dark ruby eyes.

She nodded her head. "Exactly, now smile for mommy." she said.

Sniffing more, I gave her a smile and she smiled back at me, standing up. "I see that you've been taking care of yourself. You look stable…and you're pregnant." she said.

"…You're pregnant?" Kakuzu eyed me. "No wonder your chakra felt off."

I gasped. I understood Kakuzu reason of knowing, but not my mother. "H-How-"

"Baby, we're Saitos. We know." she said, pointing to her nose.

"…" I soon sighed and dropped the transformation, standing up and showing my mother my big stomach. I soon held it. "A boy." I told her with a smile.

She soon smiled at me as well and gently touched my belly. "He's going to be beautiful. I can just tell by the smell." she told me. "Whatchu gonna name him?"

"I still don't know. I have 3 more months left. I want his name to be unique…if not, at least spelled differently." I told her.

She soon opened her mouth, only for a loud sound in the kitchen to cut her off. "RAVEN! RAVEN HOW COULD YOU HAVE LEFT ME IN THE VILLAGE ALL BY MYSELF?!"

I turned to see my father walking from the kitchen with leaves and twigs all over him. He looked over at me, and a smile made it's way onto his lips and hearts replaced his eyes. "LEXI! MY BABY LEXI!" he ran to me in the way you would if you were in a movie with sunshine beaming on you in a field of flowers.

"Uh…"

He was about to give me a big embraced only for my mother to give him a good kick in the chest, forcing him collided in my wall. "DRACULA (**My best friends bitch .**), WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU PLANING TO DO?! YOU DON'T GIVE A PREGNANT WOMAN A FUCKING BEAR HUG! YOU WANNA KILL THE LITTLE FUCKER IN HER?!" she yelled at him.

I could only laugh at the scene in front of me as my father picked himself back up. "Why you gotta go and kick me?!" he sobbed with tears in his eyes.

"Because, you're a damn idiot." she spat coldly.

Giggling more, I walked to him and gently patted his head as I kissed his cheek. "I missed you too, daddy." I told him.

He looked up at me before looking down at my stomach. "I see, a boy huh?" he asked.

I nodded my head with a smile. "Yep."

"And the father?"

"…My baby has no dad." I said lowly.

"How can he not have a father? Obviously he was created with sperm-"

He soon shrieked when a knife came between him and I.

"_**Shut. UP!**_" my mother snapped at him.

Shutting his mouth up, he nodded to my mother before I looked over at her with a grin. "NICE AIM!"

* * *

So, it was later on that night, and we were eating dinner that my father prepared for us. He made us his famous raw lamb heart smoother with blood.

"YUMMY!" I smiled, poking at a vein before chewing it.

I looked over at Kakuzu, who was counting the money in his metal briefcase. "Aren't you gonna try some?" I asked him.

He looked at me before going to continue his money again. "I don't eat none of the shit this bastard makes." he said dully.

"I HAVE YOU KNOW I TAKE MY TIME COOKING FOR MY FAMILY!" daddy yelled. "YOU UNGREATFUL ASSHOLE!" he yelled.

"…So, like I said, I don't eat none of the shit this bastard makes, and he gets really bitchy when I don't."

I laughed a little and my mother sighed. "Honestly, I remember when you used to kill innocent people for the fun of it. What happen to the man that kidnapped me?" she said, glaring at him.

"I think he left when you started beating his confidents away." Kakuzu said.

"Possibly." she said before shaking her head. "You disappoint me." she told him.

Once again he started to sob. "You're so mean to me, Raven!"

"COME ON DAD! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOUR BALLS?!" I stood up, glaring at him.

He only cried harder. "YOUR MOTHER BEAT THEM DOWN TOO!"

My sweat dropped and I looked at her. "You raised my father to be some type of bitch…I think all females should look up to you!" I grinned.

She grinned back before playing with my hair. "Aren't you sweet, but I don't think so. If I do, it'll be back to the Amazonian Women again. Besides, a man should feel like they have some sort of control in the relationship."

"SO WHERE'S MY CONTROL?!" father asked with a frown.

My mother laughed coldly at him, placing her hand under her chin. "_**Who said you were a man?**_"

I laughed more at that as her and my father began to argue. So…this is what I missed for over 10 years. Sure, they may not be a perfect family, but it's my family, and I loved them, the way they act, I loved it all. I liked a home cook meal once in awhile, I like having my brother next to me not paying attention to the feud. And most importantly-

I was soon drawn away from thoughts as I saw my mother sock the shit out of my father, and he feel on the floor instantly, twitching. Kakuzu looked up from his money.

"…You just got bitched." he said before counting again.

I smiled more as I looked up at my mother. '_I just love the way you are, mommy. You're the one who makes this family…_'I touched my stomach lightly at the thought of my mother.

* * *

"It's too bad to see you guys leave" I said with a sad pout.

It was about 12am, I understand that they needed to leave. They had to get back to the waterfall village.

"Don't worry, we'll be back hopefully."

My mother was the only one with me. My father and brother were up ahead, arguing and bickering. I nodded my head with a smile and gently held her hand with my own. "I want you to see and meet him one day. You are his grandmother." I told her.

She smiled back at me. "I'll be there for when he's born…and I'll be sure to tell Hidan too."

My eyes widen when she said that. "H-How-"

"I can smell his scent still lingering on you. You may not know it, but you have clamed him to be your mate. You're scent has changed to be a mixture of his with yours. It only happens when you are pregnant with that persons baby. It'll go away a month after you give birth."

Still shocked, I asked her "Please…don't tell Hidan. I don't want him anywhere near me and my baby."

She stared at me. "Are you sure? Don't you need him to help you out?"

I rolled my eyes. "Mommy, I'm grown…with money. Besides, once he's born, I'm going to the waterfall village with you guys." I smiled.

"Why not just come with us right now?"

My smiled dropped. "Huh?"

"Well, why are you leaving the Leaf?"

"Because of the too many hurtful memories-"

"Then why don't you just get it over with and come with us right now. Why wait another 3 months?"

"…" I don't know why. I mean, she has a point…but…I just don't know.

"I don't know why?" I told her.

"I'll tell you why, because you still keep to your memories. This is your home. And just because we are your family doesn't mean that these people aren't more of family to you than us. You love your memories, good, bad, horrible, you just cant walk away from them…" she told me.

"M-Mommy…" my eyes watered up. "T-Then what made you leave the Leaf?"

"…" She sighed. "I left the leaf because of the pain I caused everyone. I don't even know why I brought Kakuzu in this ridiculing village."

"…So…why did you leave me?" I asked. "I-I wanted to be with you guys. I didn't want to stay in this village! Mommy, I'm a fucking whore!" I cried "Maybe, if I went with you guys Hidan and I could have…we could have…" I sobbed harshly, covering my face. "I love him mommy! I was willing to give up everything for him! To be with him! A-And he was engaged all this time!" I wiped my tears away, only for them to continue to leak through.

Mom stared at me before grabbing me in an embrace. "It hurts, I know it hurt. It's just the clans curse being pass down to you since you are a woman. But you cant cry over spilt milk. Besides, things happen for a reason. I left you for a reason, and that was because…my little girl is a strong woman now."

I looked up at her to see her smiling down at me, sniff in my tears and puckered my lips out. "MOMMY!" I cried trying to smooch her.

She quickly held me back by my shoulder after breaking her embrace on me. "Uhm, no."

"BUT MOMMY!"

"I SAID NO!" She hit me on the head "NOW CUT IT OUT!" she yelled.

I sighed out, holding my head in pain and shook that off. All that time with my mother finally made me realize something.

"Hey, mommy, I know what to name him."

She looked at me confusedly. "Did you now? Already?" she asked.

I nodded my head. "It may not be unique, and it may not be original, but he's named after a person just like that." I smiled. "His name…Saito Rayven."


	8. Since You're Back, Will You Stay With Me

**Lexi's P.O.V 4 weeks later.**

I stuff my hands in my doctors coat pockets as I walked down the village, looking up at the sky. I didn't want to go to work today, I really didn't. I wanted to stay home and eat cookie dough all day, but noo, Tsunade claims I haven't been doing my hours.

Sighing more, and I as I was about to turn the corner, I heard my name being yelled. I turned to see Shikamaru running towards me. I smiled at him as he stopped in front of me.

Shikamaru was my first patient once I became a doctor at 16. He was badly injured on a B ranked mission. I had to pull out all the stunts in the books to save him. Thankfully my training with Tsunade didn't fail, and I was able to treat him. Me and him became friends since then.

"Hey, Shika. What's up?" I asked him, calling him by his nickname.

"Well, I heard you finally came out of your house after 4 weeks and I wanted to see how you were." he said with a light smile.

"I've been great!" I grinned. "I needed to sleep during that time. Being a doctor is much more work then being a Jonin." I poked at his vest.

He rolled his eyes at me. "What a bother, I've finally see you again, and you're already judging my job." he sighed, shaking his head before laughing a little.

I grinned at that. "You already know what I do, Shika." I called him before stepping away from him to continue my walk.

"W-Wait. Lexi, hold on." he called for me again.

I paused and turned to look at him. "Yea?"

I saw him scratching his cheek a little, and a blush pulled on his face. "I was actually wondering…" he carried off.

I blinked, waiting for him to continue, only for him to sigh. "I was wondering if after your shift, we can…go hangout. You know walk around, get some dinner?" he asked.

"…Shika…wow…uhm…"

Wow…I didn't see that coming…at all.

I kinda stayed quiet, actually wondering if I should, but he shortly sighed out. "Man, I knew I shouldn't have listen to Ino. What a drag." he said lowly.

"No, it's not that! I would love too-"

"Seriously?!" he asked with a smile.

"…If…you were older." I told him sighing out.

His enthusiasm, …well what barely he had, disappeared as I continued. "I'm sorry, Shikamaru. I'm going through so much right now…and plus, you're only a child. I would look like some type of Pedo going out with a 16 year old. No hard feelings, right?" I asked him.

I saw the look of disappointment on his face, and he sighed out sadly. "Yea. I understand." he told me.

I sighed out sadly as well, and I walked over to him gently kissing his lips before pulling back. "Don't be sad. There are other girls for you, all of them better than me." I smiled a little, playing with his hair before walking away again.

"…LEXI!" he yelled for me again.

I looked back at him, and I saw a smirk on his lips. "You know, I'm not going to give up now." he told me before taking off.

I sighed lightly before laughing a little and continued my way to the hospital.

* * *

Once I made it in, I walked over to my clip board to sign my name in and my time, only to have my nurse, Neru, come up to me.

"S-Saito-san, t-there's a person in room 19, and he s-says he's not leaving until he's treated." she trembled at me. "T-The other doctors are so scared!"

I narrowed my eyes. "Ok, I'll go handle everything." I said before getting up to go walk to the room.

It's been months since I've been in that room. I let the other doctors take it. Any patient that was in that room, I didn't treat. I refused to at least. The fact to hear that some bum was in the room was pissing me the hell off. I guess me and Rayven don't like strangers very well.

I barged in quickly. "Ok sir, you need to get the fuck o-"

My eyes widen when I saw _him _leaning on the old bed, staring at me with a smirk, arms folded. He was wearing nothing but pants and black ninja shoes. His magenta eyes piercing through my ruby ones.

"You still haven't change. But it's still fucking sexy to me."

My heart was beating fast and I felt sweat dripping from my face. My mouth went dried, I couldn't even concentrate anymore.

**Poof!**

I coughed a little once the smoke cleared up, and I held my stomach. "Damn it!" I yelled lightly. "Don't tell me I'm still not used to the damn smoke."

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

I looked up, totally forgetting that Hidan was here, now staring at me with wide eyes. It took awhile for things to process.

Hidan's right here.

He can see me.

Without my transformation.

…Oh. SHIT!

"YOU'RE FUCKING PREGNANT!?" he yelled at me.

"…Uhm." I looked down before covering myself with the jacket. "N-No, I…I'm just fat!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" he stormed over to me.

I couldn't run out the room, I would have been exposed. I knew there wasn't any way for me to jump out the window and make a run for it, he would have caught me by then.

He was a mere foot away from me, and he was staring down at me coldly. "How fucking long have you've been pregnant?!" he snapped at me.

I looked down, staying quiet, only for him to grab my face harshly. "HOW FUCKING LONG?!" he yelled this time.

I bit my lips. "…7...I'm 7 months pregnant." I told him.

"And who's the fucking father huh?!"

I let my hair cover my face. "Why should that matter? I don't have to tell you anything!" I snapped lightly.

He sneered at me. "_Disgusting_" he called me. "_You've been fucking with men and don't know who the fucking father is. You're a whore!_"

I felt something snap. I don't know. It was…sadness, anger, and a whole lot of pregnant bitchiness.

**SMACK**

"**HOW FUCKING DARE YOU!"**

**SMACK**

"**YOU HAVE NO FUCKING RIGHT TO CALL ME A FUCKING WHORE!**"

**SMACK**

"**WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO ACCUSE ME OF FUCKING WITH OUT PROTECTION!?**"

**SMACK**

"**SURE I DON'T MAKE THE RIGHT DECISIONS!"**

**SMACK**

"**BUT I THOUGH YOU WERE SOMEONE FUCKING DIFFERENT!"**

**SMACK**

I felt tears finally spilling out my eyes as I stared at him with nothing but anger as I kept slapping him with all of my strength.

"**SO I STARTED TO FUCKING LIKE YOU, I EVEN HAD FUCKING SEX WITH YOU!"**

**SMACK**

"**I EVEN THOUGHT I WAS FALLING IN FUCKING LOVE WITH YOU!"**

**SMACK**

"**I EVEN THOUGH YOU HAD THE SAME FEELINGS FOR ME!"**

**SMACK**

"**IT SOON TURNED OUT THAT I WAS IN FUCKING LOVE WITH YOU!"**

**SMACK**

"**BUT YOU NEVER TOLD ME ABOUT THAT WOMAN!"**

**SMACK**

"**I WAS JUST A FUCKING BOOTY CALL TO YOU!"**

**SMACK**

"**I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN BETTER, BUT I LET YOU CUM IN ME!"**

**SMACK**

"**SO GUESS WHAT, HIDAN!?"**

**SMACK**

"**YOU ARE THE FUCKING FATHER!"**

**SMACK**

**SMACK **

**SMACK**

I couldn't stop hitting him. Shit, I wouldn't stop hitting him if I wanted too. I was so mad, I was actually loosing it. All the pain I had endure because of him, I had to let it all out.

…But I really wanted some damn cookie dough right now!

It was 5 minutes later, and I finally calm down on my hitting. I was panting, and my tears finally stop coming out. My hand laid on his cheek, and I could only stare down at the floor with sadness and swollen eyes.

"…You done?" he asked, feeling him looking down at me.

I slid my hand from his cheek and stayed quiet. I held my stomach, and I tried to find someway to make myself feel better. Sure I slapped the shit out of him, front hand and back, but I still didn't feel better. I still felt betrayed, alone, depressed. I was feeling all these different emotions.

"Man, you hit like a fucking man for a woman." he told me.

"…" I looked up to see his face a bright red color as he cracked his neck a couple of time.

He just stared down at me. His eyes never leaving from my own. He took his arms, and wrapped them around me. I growled and was about to pull away.

"I'm sorry…" he said.

I stopped pulling back from him and stared at him, shocked at him. "…W…What did you say?" I asked.

"I said…I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you had to go through all of that. I never wanted you to go through any of that. I never wanted you to meet Konan. You were never suppose to meet her-"

"BUT I DID! YOU NEVER TOLD ME ANYTHING! WHY DID YOU PLAY ME LIKE THAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SHE WAS ENGA-"

"I WAS A FUCKING REBOUND FOR HER!" he yelled back at me.

I stopped my yelling and looked up at him confusedly. "W-What?"

"You heard me. I was her fucking rebound. She got out of a relation a while ago by the leader of the Rain village, Nagato." he told me. "…I used to be in love with that woman when she was him, and to hear that she got out of a relationship with him, hell yea I jumped to the chance to be with the woman I love. I even pulled the fucking engagement question because I loved her so much."

Now I finally understood. The second day I ever met him 12 months ago, he told me that he felt used by the way I was drinking blood from others because…he was being used…he truly did have emotions, but not for me or my actions, but for Konan. My heart was in so much pain right now. Rayven even kicked my stomach a couple of time. He loves her…he actually loves another woman. And how could I compete with that? Compete with someone beautiful as her?

"…But…it all changed once I met you, Alexis."

My eyes widen and I stopped breathing while he continued. "Yea, first I thought you were some useless fucking bitch, but as time went on, you showed me a side I never seen with Konan. Everything about you droved me nuts, your anger, your happiness, even your sexuality. When you healed me, I was going to go back to Yugakure, but I was going to take you with me."

I felt myself blushing and he just kept going. "But you met Konan. Things weren't working out between us before I left on that mission. Nagato was pulling us away from one another. He was still in love with Konan, and in the end, she went back to him. But, I was happy that happened, because I get to be with the woman that I love, and it took me 7 months to realize that and I already missed most of your pregnancy…"

I stayed quiet before I slowly wrapped my arms around him. "H-Hidan!" I sobbed. "Hidan! Hidan! Hidan!" I just kept crying to him. "W-Why is it that it's only you that I cry for?! W-Why is it that it's you that hurt my chest?!" I cried painfully. "I-I never f-felt this much pain before?! It's only you that…makes me feel like this!" I cried.

He held me tighter as I kept sobbing. "…Lexi…do you love me?" he asked me.

"OF COURSE I FUCKING LOVE YOU!" I sobbed.

He pulled me from his chest to look down in my eyes, cupping his hand on my cheeks. He smiled down at me. "And I fucking love you more." he told me before crushing his lips on mine.

I blushed at the feeling of his lips on mine and quickly responded, missing his lips, badly. One of his hand went to the back of my head, deepening our kiss as his tongue enter my parted lip. I sucked on his lips, biting on them and sucked his sweet blood off that small area.

God I missed this man.

I missed him so much.

And that's when my tears came flaring out. I sobbed between his lips, letting the salty liquid fall into our mouths. He quickly pulled back, looking at me with a crazy look as I covered my face up.

"What the fuck woman? What did I do now?!" he asked me.

I could only look up at him and smile with those tears still coming out. "I missed you so much! I really missed you!" I told him.

He scratched back of his head, 'tching' before grabbing me by my waist and kissed my head. "Babe, don't cry anymore. For good or bad, I don't like seeing you cry." he told me.

I wiped my eyes and did another transformation jutsu, once again going back to my 'original' body before sighing out lowly. "…My head hurts." I said lowly.

He growled lowly, pulling my head to his chest. "Yea and I think I cant feel my whole fucking face." he said to me.

I sniffing, I smirked up at him. "…Did I ever tell you how I find your cursing attracting to me. You're still as cute as ever." I held his hand in my own before kissing it and we walked out the hospital.

He only sighed but chuckled at me. "Still sexy as ever I see."

I smiled this time. "That's why I'm your sexy Lexi."

* * *

**Ahhh, slow ass updates again :P. I'm sorry about that guys. Blame the school, college work etc. I barely had enough time to right this so I apologize if it isnt my best work. Review please. It will be very much appreciated :)**


	9. I'm Just Uncertine Right Now

**Lexi's P.O.V. 1 week later.**

I was curled up in Hidan's arms as we enjoyed one another's company. I was in my simple preggers form since Ray seem content for once in 7 months. Being in his arms made me smile, and that's what I did. I missed him, and now we were going to live happily together.

It's all I ever wanted. To be with the man I love and give him all the attention I could give to him. To make him happy more than myself. And once Rayven is born, I'll be the greatest mom I can be for him because I love him, here or not, he's my baby and I will always protect my baby.

I looked up at Hidan who was looking distant in his thoughts. I grinned and went up to his neck, nipping it. He jumped lightly and looked down at me and I laughed at his stun face. "What the fuck, woman?!" he asked.

"Shh, no yelling in my house." I told him, nipping it again before moving over to peak his lips lightly and pressed my forehead on his with a smile as I stared deep into his eyes.

He chuckled. "Only one kiss?" he asked.

I giggled and kiss him a bit more passionately this time, and his hand went to the back of my head to deepen the kiss. My tongue roamed his mouth, exploring what I've been exploring for the past week and then some. I finally pull back, lying my head on his chest once again. "Do you really not have a last name, Hidan?" I asked him.

"Nope. I'm just Hidan. Why?"

"Cause I would have thought you wanted to give your son a last name." I told him.

"…The fuck's wrong with yours?" he asked.

I gave him a 'what the hell look' "Did I say anything was wrong? Huh? No, I fucking didn't." I said.

He twitched at me and opened his mouth, but I beat him to the punch and looked up at him with a pouting look. "No, don't say anything. Shut up, I won." I told him simply.

He twitched more at me and turn the other way. "If you weren't pregnant with my son-"

I got defensive and stood up quickly with my arms out for confrontation with him. "WHAT? WHAT HIDAN?! THE FUCK YOU WANNA DO?!" I asked him.

We stared at one another before laughing at my action, and I quickly went back into his arms. "But don't make me do that again, my back hurts from doing all that" I told him.

"No one told you to get up and do all of that shit, dumbass woman." he called me.

"Blah blah blah."

We continued to sit here, once again enjoying one another presences. I felt him grab my hand, and I looked up at him to see him looking down at me. I smiled at him. "What?"

"When are we fucking leaving?" he asked.

I was quiet for a little while before looking over at him with a confused look. "The fuck are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about when the fuck we're leaving to Yugakure!" he yelled at me. "Did you fucking forget."

"…" no, I didn't forget. I told Hidan that I would leave to Yugakure with him. He said that he prefer his village because they're starting up with a ninja academy that would be perfect for our son, and he already had a big house for him and Konan before she left with Pein.

He claims he already has things ready for us and all I needed to do was pack my shit and leave with him. At first, I thought it was a great idea, but…that requires me to leave everyone and everything…I don't think I can do that…I don't think I can throw it all away for Hidan, even though I love him…I love my memories and the relationships I already have more than him.

I stood up and did some hand signs before going under my transformation jutsu. I felt the confusion he had before I walked to the door. "I'll be out for awhile. Don't follow me neither. I'll be back." I told him, walking out my house.

* * *

I sighed, looking around Konoha, passing the hokages heads, the ninja academy, and then the hospital I work at. I actually stopped as soon as I made it to my job and stared at it for awhile. I think I'm going to miss this the most…

"Lexi?"

I looked over to see Eternal walking over to me with a smile. I forced to smile too. I change my mind, I'm going to miss her the most, my best friend of 11 years…

"Hey, Eternal. What are you doing over here?"

"Nothing, just here to see how everything is going at the hospital. The question is what are you doing over here?" she asked.

I smiled more. "Just out for a walk. Nothing more, nothing less." I said.

She stood next to me and we just stood there, staring at the building. We had so many memories here, so many that I cant even count them all. It made my eyes water to know that…I'm going to miss everything.

"Eternal, if you had a chose to be with the guy you love but you had to leave everything behind to be with him, what would you do?" I asked her.

She looked at me confusedly. "Honestly?" she asked.

I nodded and she continued. "…Well, honestly…I don't know. I think I'll chose to keep everything instead of leaving. I don't know what to do if I ever left everything I kept so dear to my heart over one guy." she told me.

…She right. I cant leave everything just for Hidan. I just cant. I have to tell him that we need to stay here or no us. These people are my family, and I love my family. I looked over at her and smiled. "Thanks, I feel much better." I told her walking away.

Yep, that's what I have to tell him. Us or no us.

* * *

I stopped to get some ice-cream before I went home to tell Hidan my decision, and it was just about 9 o clock now. And everything was getting darker. I stopped by the park since no one was here and I ate happily.

However, even though a heavy burden was lifted from my chest, how come I feel like I'm regretting this in some way? Like…if this doesn't work out with him compromising with me I'm going to be alone? I don't want to be alone, I just want to be with him but I want him to respect my decision and just stay in Konoha with me.

"…Why are you out here so late?"

My ears twitched. I haven't heard that voice in months. I looked up to see Itachi standing next to me. We haven't been alone like this in years. But despite the thoughts, I looked the other way. "I'm out here cause I wanna be. It's none of your business." I told him.

He ignored me. "…Yea, it's late at night and you're crying. You were rather dumped, which I know will never happen, or raped. Which one, though I will think you were raped."

I didn't even know I was crying, so looking back at him, I wiped my eyes and gave him a stupid look. "Idiot…I was not rape. Don't even joke about shit like that." I told him, sniffing a little before facing the other direction. "Go home, shouldn't you be with Eternal." I spat at him.

"I was." he said before I heard him sitting next to me. "However, the fact to know that someone dumped you is actually interesting." he smirked.

I growled a little. "What a fucking asshole." I called him, getting up about to walk away.

However, that's when I felt him grab my wrist. "Keeping it inside isn't the best. Especially someone weak hearted as you, Alexis." he told me.

I looked at him, only to see him looking at me with those gentle onyx brown eyes. The way he use to look at me all those years ago. My eyes soften as well and I sat back down next to him. "You're just as weak hearted as I am, Uchiha. And there's a reason why I don't like being called Alexis." I told him simply.

"Is that so, Alexis? What's wrong with your name, Alexis?"

I glared at him lightly. "Because, you're the only one who actually calls me by that instead of Lexi, so it pisses me off."

He sighed out gently. "Forget it then. What's wrong with you?"

"…Why should I tell you about it anyways? Do you even care?"

"If I didn't, would I be sitting here with you?"

…Damn, he had me…

I tsked but sighed out gently, looking out. "…If you had to choose…to leave everything behind for one person…what would you do, Itachi?" I asked.

"…You fell in love? Are you serious."

"How about you answer my god damn question." I said, holding out my ice-cream to him that still had half of it left in it.

He took it and began to eat it. "That's a tough one then…to let go of everything for just one person." he said lowly. "Just how much do you love this person?"

"…He's the second guy I fell in love with." I said, facing Itachi.

He didn't give me a look back. He only sighed out. "…Is that so? You love Hidan that much?"

He already knew who we were talking about. "…Yea…" I said lowly.

"He must be someone very close in your heart to make you forget about your first love." he told me.

"…I never said I forgot about my first love because of Hidan."

His face never changed, but I saw how taking back he was.

"…Alexis…"

"What? That's a shocker to you?" I asked him.

"…"

"See, you never read in between the lines of my words. I haven't forgotten about you, I just don't feel the same way I felt about you years ago." I said, crossing my legs, looking up at the sky.

"Is that so?" he asked me.

"Yep."

"So, if I told you I was still in love with you, would you drop everything and run away with me?" he asked me.

My eyes widened at that and I faced him. He's not serious, he's fucking with me, he's fucking with me! He's…

"You're not serious." I said.

"And if I am?" he asked, his eyes never leaving my own as he scooted closer to me.

His hands came closer to my face and I closed my eyes tightly, trying to shake off the blush that was forming on my cheeks. His warm hands touched my cheeks and cradle my face…the way he used to do years ago.

'_Years ago…_'

"Alexis, I still love you." he breath on my lips.

'_Years ago._'

I turned my head the other way. "I-Itachi, stop it." I said to him.

"I'm just telling you how I feel for you-"

**SMACK**

'_YEARS AGO!_'

"**I SAID STOP IT!**" I screamed at the tip of my lungs before back handing him.

He let go of my now wet cheeks, and I was able to look at him with anger. "**YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE FIVE FUCKING YEARS AGO! YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE BEFORE SNUBBING ME LIKE I WAS NOTHING TO YOU! YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE BEFORE YOU MARRIED MY BEST FRIEND! YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE BEFORE I STARTED SLEEPING AROUND BECAUSE I WAS EMPTY INSIDE! AND YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE BEFORE I FELL IN LOVE WITH HIDAN!**" I yelled.

His eyes narrowed at me. "So what are you saying? You're denying my feelings."

"**Yes! I'm denying your fucking feelings because I found someone better than you!**"

"Hidan's better than me? So you're willing to risk everything to be with Hidan?"

"**You're fucking right I am! I already risk everything for him one night seven months ago! And I'm not afraid to give up another eternity to be with him!**"

"And there's your answer." he told me simply.

"**AND YOU KNOW ANOTHER THING?! I FUCKING HATE YOUR COCKINESS! I MEAN HE CAN BE COCKY AT TIMES TOO, BUT YOU, YOU'RE JUST THE WORST-**Wait…what?"

He stared at me. "I said that's your answer." he said again, getting up before walking off.

I was still confused, I was trying to let this all process in my head. My answer? …My answer…my answer is that I…subconsciously…I want to be with Hidan? I touched my chest slightly before smiling. I do…I do want to be with Hidan. I'm ready now.

"ITACHI!" I screamed out, my tears never stopped.

He glanced over at me and I gave him a smile. A true smile. "THANKS! THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING!"

He gave me a smile back before walking away once again and I shortly turned to the other direction, walking to my small house.

* * *

I walked in and looked over to see Hidan fast asleep on the couch, snoring hard. I smiled at him and walked over to his sleeping figure, releasing my jutsu and held my stomach.

"…Hidan." I called to him gently.

He was still fast asleep and I rolled my eyes.

"Hidan!"

"No, no, give mommy 5 more minutes. Daddy's feeding her his milk, Ray." he smiled in his sleep.

This time I twitched. He's a fucking whore. "OH MY FUCKING-WAKE UP!" I yelled at him now.

He moved around in his sleep before opening his eyes to look up at me. I was frowning down at him as he lifted himself up, rubbing his eyes. "Fuck, what time is it?" he asked.

"It's time for you to wake your dirty ass up." I told him. "I heard you in your echi dreams." I shock my head.

"Hey! I'm not fucking dirty! I can dream about any fucking thing I want, and if it's you sucking my dick then fuck it, it's you sucking my dick!" He soon look over at the clock, which now said 10:55, and he glared up at me. "The fuck Lexi?! You were out for a long ass fucking time." he cursed at me.

"…So the fuck what?" I asked him.

"I was worried fucking sick about you! The only reason why I didn't go after your ass is because you told me not to! At least tell me where you're going for over 5 hours!" he said, rubbing his head.

My eyes soften at that. He was worried? I've been used to just me myself and I that I forgot about what the term 'us' meant. It hurt me to see him so distress because of my actions.

"…I'm sorry…Hidan." I said lowly to him. "I didn't know that…I worried you so much about it. I really am sorry." I told him.

"…" He stared at me before lying back down, yawning. "Besides, why were you out so late anyways?" he asked me.

I stared at him, staying quiet for awhile. He looked un eased and looked around the room from my gaze. "The fuck is up with you?" he asked before looking into my eyes again.

"…" I soon smiled gently at him. "Hidan…tomorrow." I said.

It took some time for his brain to process what I meant, and after awhile,

"What? Tomorrow what? What the fuck are we doing tomorrow."

My sweat dropped and I shook my head. "What else did we plan on doing, idiot!" I asked him.

"I don't fucking-" he got quiet and I just continue to stare at him. "…Leaving? Tomorrow?" he ask.

I nodded my head. "Yes, tomorrow. I'm ready to go with you, idiot." I said to him.

"…" he stayed quiet and just stared up at me. I stared back down at him as he lifted himself up and held my hand. "…Are you sure?" he asked me.

"…I spent the whole day asking myself the same question…and yes…I am." I smiled at him, a smile I never gave anyone before. "I'm ready to be with you…Hidan."

I saw how his cheeks lit up before taking my hand and kissed every knuckle, gently, which was a shock to me because…well…he's not a person who would be so gentle to another person.

"…You should smile like that more often, you know. You look more than beautiful when you do." he called me.

It was my turn to blush and he continued. "You know, you really are an amazing woman. I never met a woman like you before."

"Now you're just sweet talking." I said, looking the other way, my blush spreading wider.

"No, I'm fucking not. I really believe this, so shut the fuck up and listen." he growled gently to me.

My eyes widen slightly. "I love you, woman. I swear to Jashin, it may have been a year since we met, but you are the only woman I felt connected to. You're having my child, and even if I wasn't in your life you were still going to have that baby and take care of him. You're a fucking beauty while we're at it as well and not even Konan will ever compare to you. Once this baby is born, I fucking promise you that I'll never do anything fucking stupid." he told me.

I waited awhile once I felt my red face cooling down, I cast my eyes down to look at him, but I only gasped loudly.

"So, will you marry me, Saito Alexis?"

In his hand was glimmering 12 krt diamond that was incrusted with smaller ruby stones around it, making a form of a flower. It was so expensive. It was so beautiful.

"…N-No. I-I cant…I cant accept that ring." I told him.

He gave me this look before looking down at the ring before looking up at me. "Why the fuck not?" he asked me. "You don't fucking like it or something?"

"N-No, it's beautiful, the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I…just don't deserve something so beautiful. Please…take it back." I asked him softly.

"…So it's too beautiful so you want me to send it back." he sighed out. "Well, I guess I have to just let you go too, don't I?"

I looked at him. "What? The fuck are you saying? I want to marry you but not with that ring on my finger."

"Until you accept this ring then I'm not going to marry you."

"WHAT?! THAT'S FUCKING CRAZY!"

"NO WHAT'S FUCKING CRAZY IS THAT I'M GOING TO ALLOW MY FUTURE WIFE TELL HER FUCKING SELF THAT SOME DUMBASS RING IS MORE FUCKING BEAUTIFUL THAN HER!" he yelled at me.

I was taking back at his sudden statement, and he just glared up at me before pulling hand close to him. "Alexis, I told you this twice and it wont be my last time saying it either. You are fucking gorgeous, cute, beautiful, hot, attracting, desirable, alluring, tempting, FUCKING SEXY, and any other fucking thing that I just cant think of at the moment because you blow me the fuck away. So just take the fucking ring-"

I couldn't hold it in anymore. "Hidan!" I cried, wrapping my arms around his neck and began to sob on his neck. He was the only one who ever told me that. I've never heard anybody, any man, call me such words. Words of beauty. It made my heart sink.

I'm…I'm actually happy.

"I'LL MARRY YOU! I'LL MARRY YOU, HIDAN, BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE YOU TOO! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH."

"Even with the ring?" he asked.

"YES, EVEN THE RING! I'LL TAKE THE UGLY ASS RING!" I cried.

He pulled me back up and slipped the ring on my finger, capturing my lips with his own before pulling back. "Now stop fucking crying. I already told you I don't like seeing you fucking cry." he told me.

I wiped my tears and looked up at him, sniffing.

"Now smile babe. I wanna see that smile you fucking gave me earlier." he smirked down at him.

After I was done sniffing and drying my tears, and I smiled that smile I will only give to him and kissed him passionately.

'_I'm actually happy._'


	10. Are You Sick Of Me Already, Hidan?

**UGGGHHHH! SORRY FOR THE SLOOWWW UPDATES! School sucks, my laptop is a fucking whore, that's why it has a damn virus, and now I'm updating from my grandma's computer until I feel like using this warranty and get a whole new one. *Sigh* I knew this was gonna happen, so I backed up everything :D. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Hidan's P.O.V. 2 Months Later.**

"L-Let…Let me…see my baby…" Lexi said tiredly, reaching her hand out to me.

"He's not in here. He's in the nursery." I stared down at her.

Her eyes watered up and she began to sob out loudly. "I WANT MY BABY! I WANT MY BABY! I WANT MY BABY!" She rolled around in the bed.

My sweat dropped a little and I pinched her nose until she ran out of breath and I shortly let go of it. "You'll see him after they are done giving his shots and cleaning him up."

Her face still had this sad look. "I'm missing his first shots already!" she cried.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. She's still on those meds. I forgot she's not in her head. She even ate the fucking placenta…which was the most disgusting thing I ever fucking seen.

The door shortly opened, and a nurse walked in with Rayven in her arms. The nurse looked over at Lexi and shortly smiled. "Would you like to hold him?" she asked.

Lexi's face had a bright look to it before quickly snapping over to a pissed look. "OF COURSE I WANT TO SEE MY FUCKING BABY! THAT WAS FUCKING STUPID OF YOU! GIMME MY BABY! GIMME MY BABY NOW!" she screamed opening her arms.

The nurse was taking back and cautiously walked over to her, placing Ray in her arm. She quickly ran out the room, making me sigh out. Pussy ass woman. I shortly looked down at Lexi, only to see her crying all of a sudden and held Rayven's sleeping figure with so much love.

"He's…He's so beautiful." she cried. "I…created something so beautiful."

Here we go with that whole beautiful shit again. She's gotten better over the past 2 months, however I guess since she's basically high she still believes she's ugly deep down. I don't know what to do. What do I tell a woman who doesn't believe what I truly see? I really don't know what to do.

"Hidan."

I snapped out my thoughts and saw her smiling, holding up the small baby to me. "Hold him. Hold him Hidan. He's so soft."

"…" I couldn't help but to smile back and held him in my arms.

He came out pale just like Lexi and had her black with crimson tips hair. His eyes slowly opened, showing my magenta eyes that was weirdly mixed with her ruby eyes. Damn, he came out fucking feminine. If he didn't have a fucking dick, I would have assumed this was my daughter.

But I couldn't help but to see the fucking irony in this. She finds herself ugly but sees a baby that looks just like her beautiful…

"Isn't he beautiful?"

"Yea, a fucking handsome little fucker."

"I wanna go to sleep with him. Gimme."

I placed Ray back in her arms she lied down with him, placing her arm around him and shortly drifted to sleep. I stared down at them before chuckling lightly, sitting on the chair as I looked up at the crescent moon.

"My fucking family huh." I said quietly before falling asleep myself.

* * *

**Lexi's P.O.V. 3 Years Later**

Years pass. Yes, passed by like the leaves in the wind. I live in Yugakure now, starting a new life here with the man I love. I had my son, who is the biggest blessing of my life. I still visit the leaf at times when ever I could, just to go see Eternal. She was pregnant during the time I had Ray, and just gave birth a year ago. Eternal had her twins. A boy and a girl to her dismay, but none the less love them with all of her heart.

Right now, I was walking with Rayven in my arms, making my way to my own destination.

"Rayven, tell mommy you love her." I said to Ray as I walked down the forest.

"…I fucking love you mommy." he said blandly.

I held him up in my arms. "No, not like that. Just you love me."

"…I. Fucking. Love. You."

My sweat dropped. He's just like his dumbass father. I mean, we didn't curse around him that much…well, I didn't. But sighing I placed him back in a cradling position and continued to walk. "Ok, I'll accept that for now."

He stayed quiet and I rubbed his back a little until I heard soft noises from him. I knew he was asleep. And he was the cutest when he was asleep. I smiled a little and shortly knocked on the door to a medium size house.

It took awhile, but it was shortly opened, reveling my mother, yawning. "…Alexis? What the hell are you doing here…and so fucking early too?" she asked me.

"You never came to visit Rayven like you promised." I held my sleeping child out to her.

She rubbed her eyes once again and stared at him. "…Why does he look like a female? Are you sure it's a boy? No hidden vagina anywhere?" she asked, holding him.

"No mother. It's a because I have superior genes that are just too strong for Hidan and-WILL YOU STOP CHECKING HIM!"

She had him above her head before placing him, now awake, in a cradling position. "Ok, ok." she said, looking at him. "…Well, aren't you a happy mother fucker when you wake up." she grinned at him.

He was glaring at her with a tired look, yet analyzed her. Yep, my baby is a fucking genius. "Who the fuck are you?" he asked.

"Ahh, and he's smart. Wonder who gave him that gene."

"Well of course-HEY! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!?"

"It means you're stupid, mommy." Rayven said, pulling out of my mothers grip before running over to my leg, holding on to it tightly.

Well, I did ask for a truthful baby. He defiantly inherited the Saito's attitude. "Aye, can we come in now?"

"…Sure." my mother said.

We stood there. She never moved an inched. I was just waiting for her…she wont move. She wont fucking move.

"…Mommy I made shits." Ray said bored.

* * *

Finally inside, I changed Ray out of his breifs and into a extra pair and he was now asleep on my thighs. I was sitting on the couch, looking at my mother as she stared back at me.

"…Mother."

"Yes?"

"…Do you have a staring problem?"

"Nope. If someone is gonna stare at me then Imma stare at their ass back. That goes for you too." she told me.

I had to laugh at that. My mama's a thug! "I see."

"How is everything with Hidan?" she asked.

I sighed out and rolled my eyes. "That asshole has been on so many missions that I stopped counting." I told her. "The thing is that I'm trying to get pregnant again and hope to give Rayven here a little sister." I stroked his oddly spiky yet straight hair as he cuddle more into my lap.

"…I see. So, do you ever see Hidan?"

"Yea, and when I'm ready to fuck him he's not in the mood and I'm trying to give his ass another baby. Ugh, he's old."

"How old are you now?"

"…I duhno…how old is Ray? …I'm twenty…two? …Yea, twenty-two" I nodded my head.

She raised a brow at me. "Sure? You looked confused over there."

I pshed her. "Mommy, I'm a fucking doctor. I didn't get there being stupid as fuck."

"FUCK! DON'T TOUCH MY SHIT!" Rayven yelled out in his dreams. "MY DINOSAUR! BUY YOUR FUCKING OWN!" he started kicking in his sleep.

"…Well, someone is a grouch even when he's asleep."

I laughed at him. "He met a girl in daycare yesterday, and he was fighting over the dinosaur with her. He even sock the bitch!" I laughed.

My mother, on the other hand, shook her head at me. "Looks like someone defiantly inherited my spirit…and anger…"

I began to stroke his beautiful hair and shortly lend down to kiss him. He's so cute. He shortly calm down and rest a bit more gently afterwards…

"Anyways" My mother broke me from my thoughts, are you sure you want another one of…him?" she asked, pointing at Ray's innocent feature.

"Of course. Why not?" I smiled. "As long as I have Hidan, nothing will matter to me. To give him a second child will be an honor."

My mother stared at me once again before smiling lightly at me. "Ok. As long as you're happy."

I opened my mouth to say something, but the door suddenly opened and closed, revealing my father with a tired look. "Raven, I clean the bat cages…and fed them. Now can we cuddle?"

She stared at me for awhile before looking up at daddy. "Go take your ass somewhere else with that cuddling bull." she said dully.

Tears came out his eyes. "But Raven, you promised!"

"I promised nothing."

"But you're my wife!"

"I told you I was going to be a bad wife. But you stole me anyways and that is why your blood line stopped at her." she pointed at me.

My father smelled the air before looking over at me. I saw happiness flash in his eyes and ran over to me. "LEXI BABY!" he came to me and hugged me.

I smiled a little and held him back. "Hi daddy, nice to see you too." I told him.

He soon pulled back and looked down at Rayven, who was now awake with a very irritable look. "Is this my grandson?" he asked happily. "He looks just like you when you were a baby." he kissed my head.

This set Rayven off. "DON'T KISS MY FUCKING MOMMY! GO AWAY, YOU FUCKING WEIRDO!" he yelled, crawling from off my lap and ran up to my father.

His small hands made a fist, and with all his might…

He started punching his leg weakly.

My sweat dropped as my mother just stared with a smile on her face…he's still cute though.

My father was just laughing at him. "Such a cute little one. However I'm still the stronger one." he told Ray.

He kept laughing at Ray…which is something you really don't want to do.

"Hahaha-**OWWWWWWW!**"

"_**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_" my mother started to laugh as long as myself.

Ray just socked the shit out of his balls, and daddy is now on the floor, crying, clutching to his nuts. Ray was just glaring at him. "Yea, take that!" he ran over to me and crawled in back in my lap.

"Mommy, if that fucker kiss you again, Imma tell daddy." he told me with innocent features.

I laugh and his cheek. "No, please don't tell daddy." I said, going to his neck and blown on it.

He slowly started laughing and hard too, making me laugh as well as I pulled back. "Mommy wont let any man do it again, ok?"

"…" he calmed down from his laughter and nodded his head. "Ok mommy." he snuggled into my chest and went back to sleep.

My mother, who finally calmed down, was coughing a little before looking at me. "Anyways…why'd you come here again?"

Ahh, yes. The real reason why I'm here.

"I'm leaving Ray with you guys for a week or so. I wanna get pregnant since it is my…'month.'"

My mother nodded her head and got up to put Ray in her arms. "Alright…but it was your decision."

"What?" I asked her confusedly.

"Huh?" she asked back.

We stared at each other for awhile before I got up. "…Don't injure my baby."

"…Like I said, it was your decision." she stared at me.

"…Imma walk out this door and hope that my baby is in good hands."

"…I already said-"

"Blah, blah, blah-" I toned my mother out as I walked out the house.

* * *

**Home 8:19**

"Candles." I said as I lit the last of the five.

I was in a crimson teddy and I got out the shower 20 minutes ago so my hair was still damped. Once I sat the last candle down, I showered the bed with rose petals, and ran to the hallways to cast some down there too. I ran back to the room and sprayed a gentle perfume on myself.

I looked at the clock, which was now 8:25 and lied down on the bed as sensually as I could.

"He should be here soon. He said he would be back at 8:30." my eye lids drooped.

The ticking from the clock went by each time a minuet went by. I even heard rain falling from outside. Nature was even planning for a night full of sex. All I had to do was wait for my husband.

I yawned tiredly and my droop eye lids closed, and my sensual position turned into a curled up ball. I peeled one of my eyes open to look at the clock which now said 8:39. I closed my eyes again.

"Baby…where are you?" I asked before falling asleep.

* * *

"Lexi."

My eyes slowly opened and I looked up to see Hidan staring down at me. I lifted myself up to look up at him. Shit, I almost forgot what he looked like. My handsome husband.

"What took you so long?" I asked. "I was up to give you a nice surprise." I told him.

He chuckled lightly at me, before leaning over to capture his lips with my own. I quickly laced my fingers with his own. His lied me down on our bed, and he shortly hovered above me, moving over to my neck to graze and bite the sensitive skin. I moaned and squealed as he did so. His hands went up to caress my breast before gripping them harshly. I had to bite my lip as his other hand strolled down to undo the teddy I was wearing.

He pulled away from my neck to smile down at me. "I told you you were beautiful, right?" he asked me.

I blushed at the statement, but nodded my head with a smile as well. "Yea, you told me."

"You're more then beautiful, Alexis." he called me.

I blushed more. "Only you can call me by that." I told him.

He grabbed my hand, kissing it up until he reached my shoulder and to my breast. "I fucking love you."

I smiled and went to look down at him. "I-"

I sprained up from my bed and looked around the room with a tired look. The candles around the room were all melted, and I looked at the clock which said 10:45. My eyes widened up and ran out the room and down the stairs.

Something happened to him. Something had to happen to him. But, he's immortal, he cant die. So where is he?! I came down the stairs and to the living room. I quickly stopped running.

"HIDAN!" I screamed.

He looked over at me with a surprised look. "Lexi, whats-"

"WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU?!" I yelled at him. "I'VE BEEN UP STAIRS, WAITIING FOR YOU TO COME HOME, AND YOU SAID YOU'LL BE HERE AT 8:30 AND YOU COME BACK AT ALMOST 11 O CLOCK-" I couldn't even continued, my chest clenched different amount of times before I broke down into tears. "I thought something happened to you!" I sobbed violently.

He stayed quiet, slowly walking over to me. He pulled me into an embrace as I cried on to his chest. "…I'm sorry." he told me.

"I was so scared!" I told him.

"I know you were." he told me.

"Are you sick of me or something?!"

"That's fucking stupid, Lexi. I fucking love you."

"You can still be sick of me!" I clenched on to his back tightly. "Please don't be sick of me! I love you too much!" I kept sobbing.

"Lexi, I'm not sick of you. I'm really fucking not. Calm down."

I coughed a couple of times, but shortly stop crying. It was quiet between us. I soon looked up at him. He was giving me one of his grin. "You already know I love you Alexis. I'm not planning on fucking leaving the woman I fucking love."

He wiped the tears from my eyes and gently kissed me, pressing his forehead on mine as he stared into my eyes. "Ok?"

"…Ok…it's…just…"

"…Just what?"

"…Can we have sex now?" I asked him.

"…Now?" he asked. "I'm kinda tired."

"…Please?" I asked him, staring into his eyes.

"…" he sighed out, grabbing my hand and pulled me up the stairs. "How do you want it?" he asked.

"Slow and painful." I grinned softly.

I heard him chuckled. "Of course you do."

…However…were was he tonight? What took him so long? I stared at his back as we made it to the room where he quickly ripped my teddy off and went straight to attack my neck. I closed my eyes and I quickly moaned out.

'_I guess…tonight…I wont pressure anything. I'm just happy he's still touching me._'

* * *

**So just were was Hidan at tonight? Well, that's for me to know and you to find out soon. Until then, bye!**


	11. So, What Is It That You're Hiding?

**Lexi's P.O.V. 2 Weeks Later**

I stared down at the toilet, my face shocked and confused and sadden.

"…It…came?" I asked myself as I stared down at the toilet.

But I planed everything right. Everything was perfect. I was supposed to be pregnant, however…my period still came.

"Lexi, you've been in there for fucking 10 minutes. I have to piss!" I heard Hidan from the door.

"…Hidan, come look at this." I said still in disbelief.

I heard the door swing open as he walked over to me. "Look at what-OH WHAT THE FUCK LEXI!? I DON'T WANT TO FUCKING SEE THAT-"

I soon started to cry. All that planning and I'm not pregnant? I really have to wait another year? But something isn't right. Hidan stopped his yelling and shortly sighed out. "So you're not pregnant. It's ok. We have next time." he told me.

"But something is off! I planed everything right! Why am I not pregnant?!" I sobbed to him.

"Look, if it makes you feel better, we'll go to the doctors. Ok?"

I looked up at him, sniffing. "Ok…"

* * *

I was sitting inside of those hospital gowns with Hidan sitting next to me. He was yawning and kept looking at the time before yawing again and repeating the whole thing again.

"…Why do you keep looking at the time?"

"Because I have some responsibilities to take care of."

Responsibility? He did not, what the fuck does he need to take care of at fucking 2 in the afternoon.

"The only responsibility you have are me and Rayven." I told him.

He looked up at me. "What?" he asked me.

I looked back down at him. "You fucking heard me."

"I have a fucking mission to go on."

"And why are you always going on these damn missions?"

"So I can fucking provide for my family."

I rolled my eyes. "You were providing for us just fine 2 years ago. What the fuck you need this extra money for, Hidan?"

"For fucking stuff, Alexis."

That just set me off. I just got pissed. "FUCK YOU, HIDAN!**(Shit just got real :O)**" I yelled at him.

He was taking back and was looking at me with wide eyes. "What the fuck?! Why the fuck are you mad at me?!"

"BECAUSE I'M TIRED OF ALL THIS FUCKING SHIT THAT YOU ARE HIDING FROM ME! WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE FOR NOT TELLING ME YOUR WHOLE FUCKING PURPOSE OF NEEDING FUCKING EXTRA…I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW MUCH MORE YOUR MAKING! YOU ARE NOT THE PERSON WHO CARES ABOUT MONEY-"

"YEA, THAT WAS FUCKING BEFORE WE HAD A FUCKING SON, DUMBASS! DON'T FUCKING YELL AT ME AND GET YOUR FUCKING BITCHINESS AT ME BECAUSE YOU DON'T DO SHIT WITH YOUR FATASS!" he yelled back.

My eyes widen at what he said, he turned away from me and stared at the wall in front of me. "You're a fucking dumbass selfish ass woman. Think about the fucking shit you say, dumbass."

"…Leave." I told him simply.

He quickly looked up at me. "Ex-fucking-cuse me?"

"I said to leave." I turn my head the other way, wiping my eyes. "Go take care of your fucking responsibilities." my voice cracked.

After awhile, I shortly heard him sigh. "Lexi-"

"No, go! You basically stated I'm wasting your time. Please, just go." I told him, now sobbing. "Maybe I'll go training after this so I can lose some weight or something."

I felt him put his hand on my own. "Lexi-"

"I SAID TO FUCKING LEAVE!" I took my hand back. "Just go. I don't want to even feel your presence." I told him.

5 minutes passed and I shortly heard the chair shift. "Fine. If that's what you want, I'll leave."

I stayed quiet and he stood where he was for awhile before leaning over to me and kissed my cheek. He kept his lips on my cheeks for a minuet or so before pulling back.

"I love you."

"…I love you too." I told him, but still wasn't facing him.

When he pulled far from me, he walked out of the room, while I wiped my tears away.

Once I got my emotions under control, the door open up, reviling the doctor. I looked over at him.

"Saito-san, we have your results."

I watched him walk over to his chair. He had this look on his face, the look I used to give to patients when I had bad news, before sighing out. "I'm sorry to tell you this, Saito-san…however…after you had your last child your body hasn't been in…homeostasis**(that means balance for those who wanna be a difficult term using doctor xD)**."

"Yea, ok. It's not balance, so what? I plan exactly right for me to get preggers. However my period came, late if I can add, explain that."

"…" he sighed to me. "Saito-san, you use to be a doctor. You very well know what's the condition."

I was about to rebuttal him, however, I stopped and I begun to think about this in a more logical way. My eyes only widen.

"…I…had a…miscarriage?" I asked him.

He nodded. "And I'm afraid…you can no longer have children. Hormones in your body are throwing you off of homeostasis. These hormones are going straight to your reproduction system, mutating your ovaries. Who knows what's not measuring out, the amount of chromosomes, A matching with G instead of T, anything can be messing with your eggs, Saito-san, causing you infertility."

My lips were quivering, and silent tears came out.

"Once again, I'm sorry, Saito-san, for giving you this bad news. If you need any type of therapy, you can make an appointment down in the reception area for consoling." he told me before walking out the room.

* * *

I walked slowly down the forest path, any emotions I had were just gone. Do they understand what they just told me? That I'm…I don't even want to think about it. I promised to give Ray a sibling, I wanted to give him someone. I didn't want him to grow up alone like I had.

I came up to my mothers house, knocking on the door. She slowly opened it, Rayven already in her arms.

"Oh look." she said, waking Rayven up. "Your mommy's here." she told me.

His head snapped over quickly to look at me. "Mommy!" he held his arms out to me, "Mommy, I missed you! I fucking missed you!"

He had this big smile on his face, and I couldn't help but to smile back. I quickly grabbed him from my mother's arms and kissed him.

"You been good?"

"No." he said honestly. "I stabbed grandpa." he grinned at me.

I shook my head, but laughed a little. I looked over at my mother, who was smelling me.

"…You lost your baby, didn't you?" she grimed.

My face sadden, but I placed a smile on my face. "Not to worry. Maybe next time." I told her before turning away. "I'll see you later." I said, walking away.

"…It's because you chose Hidan." she told me.

I stopped walking and she continued. "You know love between a Saito and a Jashinist is forbidding. God is only punishing you-"

I turn to face her with a glare, tears now spilling. "**HOW COULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!**" I asked her. "**I COULDN'T HAVE JUST A LITTLE BIT OF COMPASSION FROM MY OWN MOTHER?!**"

She stared at me. "I'm only giving you facts and statements. It's the truth. You had a child, you should be happy that he survived the curse-"

I turned away from her and kept walking. "Goodbye, mother."

I heard her sigh. "Alexis, come back."

But I didn't.

I never turned back.

And that was the last time I saw my mother.

* * *

**Hidan's P.O.V. 9:45 pm**

I finally came home that night, sighing. Today was a pretty long fucking day, and I was really tired. I fixed myself up before walking in the house, and closed the door, taking off my shoes once I was in the living room.

"Daddy?"

I looked over to see Ray peaking his head out the door way before running over to me, hugging my leg. "Daddy, something's wrong with mommy."

I stared down at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Something is fucking wrong with my mommy."

"I fucking understood you the first fucking time, fucker. Just what the fuck is wrong with her?" I lightly glared at him.

"…I duhno…" he gave me a look before running over to his toys.

My sweat dropped and I sighed before I walked over to our bedroom. I opened the door, and even with the lights off, I noticed her curled up on the bed, tissue all around her as she sniffed.

I walked in the room. "…Lexi?" I called to her.

Sniffing a bit more, she looked over at me. She didn't lift herself or anything. She just rolled on her back to look at me. "W-What?"

"The fuck is wrong with you?" I asked, closing the door and walked over to her.

Her face was red and held nothing but sadness. Her eyes were puffy and swollen like, and her lips were poked out. I got concerned quickly.

"You've been crying all day, haven't you?" I went up to hold her face.

She quickly turned away from my touch, still sniffing a couple of times. "Y-You're home." she said lowly.

"Well, I fucking live here." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Hn."

We sat there in silence and I could only sigh. "What's wrong with you?"

"…"

"Alexis?"

"What!?" she asked annoyed.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"NOTHING!" she yelled. "YOU DON'T FUCKING CARE ANYWAYS! DON'T ACT LIKE YOU CARE NOW!"

I was taking back by outburst, and she just broke down crying. She cried loudly and hard and I saw how hands go to her stomach. "I cant have kids anymore!" she sobbed.

My eyes widen. "Why?!"

"Because my ovaries are mutated! Our last baby died, that's why my period came!"

"Y-You had a miscarriage?" I asked her, my face soften.

"I wanted to give you another child! Maybe then you wouldn't hate me the way you do now! Maybe you'll stay with me longer and wont leave me the way you are!" she kept sobbing.

I sighed out when she said that, and I pulled her into my arms. However, she broke free from my grip and pull back far away.

"NO, DON'T TOUCH ME! I'M DISGUSTING TO YOU!" she cried out, standing up.

I stood up as well. "You do not fucking disgust me, come here."

She inched her way to the corner, before curling in a fetal position and cried harder. I could only stare at her as she cried harder and louder. Every time I touched her she pulls back and now she's assuming she's disgusting to me.

"Alexis. Get the fuck up and stop that fucking crying." I said to her.

She shook her head at me and kept sobbing. It was irritating me more. I snatched her up by her hair and threw her on the bed.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I yelled at her.

She was taking back, quickly stopping her crying and I rubbed my head before facing her. "You're fucking married now! You have a fucking son now! Be happy with what you fucking got instead of what you fucking don't!" I told her, walking over to her, digging in my pocket. "And what you were wondering what I was going on extra missions for, well, it was for this."

I pulled out gold locket that had her name engraved on it. She was taking back, and lifted herself to stare at the locket. "…You mean…this is what you were saving up for?" she asked.

"I bought so much shit for Ray that I forgot about you all that time. I saw it and thought about you. I had to get it for the woman I love."

In the first time in months I saw her smile that beautiful smile I haven't seen in a very long time. She quickly hugged me before snuggling on my neck.

"Thank you, for loving me."

I sighed in relief.

'_Now she wont be on my case too much…_'

* * *

**Is this a kindly gesture from Hidan, or is he still hiding something from the woman he 'loves'? We're making our way up to the final chapters. Expect something called D-R-A-M-A! There will be tons of that in the chapters to come…anyways, review to tell me how'd ya liked it! Thanks! Final grades are due shortly for me, my updating will be slow…maybe :P. However, I will be typing 24/7 over my 4 day weekend so I can send out chapters as quickly as possible before I have to start studying…you know, maybe I should start paying attention in school, just say lolz xD. Anyways, have a good Thanksgiving, because I surely will :D! Bye guys. **


	12. I'm Really Tired Of This

**Lexi's P.O.V. 3 Years**

A 6 year marriage I've been in. I've been with Hidan for 6 long years. I thought I would be continent during this time, yea? Well…no, it hasn't. Me and Hidan never been the same. I cant even look at him anymore. But how can I look at a man who claims he's my husband, however, he's never home. He just stop coming home really. He comes back home from his 'missions' and that's about it. Rayven now goes to school to be a ninja, leaving me now at home to do nothing.

I stop going out. I stay in bed, eat some cookie dough, sleep, and take some medication now. Yep, it's gotten bad. I'm taking some fucking pills to make the pain less worse.

I looked over at my ring from Hidan. We had vows with these rings. He's not here for me. He just left. How could you leave me? The time I need you most, Hidan, and you're not here with me.

Just then, I heard my bedroom door open. Hidan walked in with a tired look on his face. I just stared at the wall, lightly tugging my hair. I felt his eyes on me.

"…I'm home." he said.

I stayed quiet. He walked over to my side, and started to gently caressing my cheeks, up to my hair before leaning down gently to kiss me. I didn't respond back though. He soon went over to kiss my neck a few times, and his hands went to fondle my breast. I didn't want to though. I'm so depressed. I really didn't want to do anything.

He felt my lack of response and looked at me. "What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"…Oh, I don't know…maybe I'm depressed and take pills now." I said to him.

He stared at me. "I'm finally giving you what you fucking want. Why the fuck are you having your attitudes on me?"

"Because you asked a stupid ass fucking question. That is why I'm having my problems with you." I told him.

He shook his head at me, "The fuck ever then." he said, before lifting himself up and walked over to the bathroom. My eyes welt up then, and I curled myself in a compress ball. I sobbed, I went to back of my throat and just cried out. I though marriage would be something different. He promised me. He promised me that he will always be there for me! I left everything to be with him!

I cant stand this. I cant stand this shit any fucking more! I got off my bed, still screaming and sobbing. Hidan came running out of the bathroom with his eyes widen and confused, I ran over to the bedroom door and swung it open before I ran down the stairs.

"GOD, KILL ME! JUST KILL ME!" I screamed out, running to the kitchen.

"LEXI, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" he yelled out, running after me.

I ran to the sink, digging in there until I pulled out one of my biggest sharpest knives. I gripped it tightly, and when I was about to stab myself, Hidan grabbed my arm with the knife in hand and kept his arms around me. I screamed out more as I tried to pull out of his grip. It only tighten, and my tears came out more.

"LET ME GO! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" I cried out with a sob.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING?! DO YOU HAVE ANY FUCKING IDEA WHAT THE FUCK IT IS THAT YOU'RE ABOUT TO FUCKING DO?!"

"YES, I DO!" I sobbed. "JUST LET ME DIE ALREADY! JUST TAKE THIS PAIN AWAY! I DON'T LIKE LIVING!" I screamed out.

"YOU ALREADY FUCKING KNOW YOU'RE A FUCKING IMMORTAL! YOU'RE FUCKING STUPID, ALEXIS, A REAL FUCKING DUMBASS BITCH!" he called me.

I sobbed more. "SEE, IT'S SHIT LIKE THAT!" I screamed out. "IT'S FUCKING SHIT LIKE THAT THAT MAKES ME WANNA DIE!" I stopped talking for a second to swallow the spit in my mouth, before talking in a now crack voice. "YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE, HIDAN, FUCK YOU!"

"OH, I'M AN ASSHOLE FOR STOPPING YOU FROM DOING SOMETHING FUCKING STUPID?!"

"YOU'RE A FUCKING LIAR!" I called him. "YOU DON'T FUCKING CARE ABOUT ME! YOU DON'T RESPECT ME! **YOU DON'T FUCKING LOVE ME ANYMORE!**" I screamed out darkly to him.

His grips on me tighten harshly. "_I swear on fucking Jashin woman, you are pissing me the fuck off with your fucking accusations! If I don't give a fuck about you, I would have let you stab your fucking self 16 times until the idea of immortality kicked into your small ass brain and you realize that you cant! Put the fucking knife down before I do something that you'll regret._" he whispered deadly in my ear.

I don't even know what happen. I dropped the knife like he told me to on the floor. And my tears just stop coming out. He waited for awhile before letting me go, and soon turned me around and held up my know bruise wrist.

"…Mom…Dad?"

We turned around and saw Ray standing there with a confused look on his face. Me and Hidan looked up at each other before looking back down at Ray. I forced myself to smile.

"Hey, hun. Did you have fun at the academy?" I asked him.

He only stared at me. "…You've been crying…" he said lowly.

I wiped my eyes. "No, just a little, I guess." I told him.

He stared at me. "Mom, why were you going to kill yourself?" he asked me.

My eyes widen. He came in the house so quietly, I didn't even know he was watching us…I felt so ashamed, how am I supposed to explain a 6 year old why his mother did what she did? It's shame full.

"Why where you going to leave me and dad, mom?"

"I wasn't thinking about you, Rayven." I told him I walked to him. "I was thinking about myself, and I'm sorry." I told him, getting on my knees to hold him, once I was in front of him. "Mommy's so sorry, Rayven."

"My mom wouldn't stop thinking about me." He told me coldly. "You're not my mom." he said.

Something broke in me, and held his shoulders. "I know what I did was selfish, Rayven. Mommy, cant think straight. Mommy is very sick. Please forgive me Rayven-"

"Don't call me Rayven. My mom gave me that name, so only she can call me Rayven. My name is Ray, and only Ray."

"Rayven! I am your mother-"

"_**You're not my mother.**_" he told me coldly with a voice that was a combination of Hidan's and my own.

My heart broke deeply at that, and I could only stare into his eyes. "Rayven-"

"MY NAME IS NOT RAYVEN-"

Something made me snap just now.

**SMACK**

"**YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR FUCKING MOUTH, RAYVEN!**" I yelled at him.

He was now holding his red cheeks, and his eyes were glossy, but he kept his glare on me. He didn't say anything, and I knew he was shocked. Shit, I even heard Hidan gasp lightly.

"**STAY OUT OF MY FUCKING BUSINESS, RAYVEN! THE SHIT I DO, I DO FOR A REASON! IF MOMMY TELLS YOU SHE'S NOT IN HER RIGHT HEAD, THEN SHIT, I'M NOT RIGHT IN MY FUCKING HEAD! I CARE FOR YOUR ASS WHEN YOU CAME OUT OF ME! I WENT THROUGH SO MUCH BULL SHIT BEFORE AND AFTER I HAD YOU, RAYVEN! DON'T YOU EVER TELL ME THAT YOU'RE NOT MY SON! DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND ME!?**"

He was silent and he kept his ground, however tears were coming out his eyes. He sniffed. "Yes…"

"Yes what?" I asked.

"Yes, mom." he told me.

I stared at him, my mother discipline never dropping. He looked up to stare at me too, and it took him awhile before he walked up to his room. I was still on the floor and I just stared at the spot he left at. My whole life is just falling apart. My husband is never with me, my son doesn't believe I'm his mother. What the fuck is going on here?

The only thing that I live for, my son, my baby, and he's acting so distant with me. He's acting just like his father. Speaking of father, Hidan was staring at my back.

"…I didn't think you had the guts to do that." he told me.

"…I just snapped on him." I said lowly.

He was quiet, but he shortly walked over to me. Lifting me to my feet. He pulled me into a hug, and I slowly held him back. My heart was at ease right now. I felt so happy to be in his arms at this moment. Why cant he just do this every day? Why cant he be with me like this? Why does he give up so easily when it comes down to me?

"…I'm leaving again later on-"

"Please just stay home, Hidan?" I begged him.

"I cant." he told me, looking down at me. "If I could, I would, Lexi." he told me.

My eyes welt up again and tears came out. "Why do you do this to me?" I sobbed.

I heard him sigh out. "I'm sorry, Lexi, but I need to take care of things." he told me, letting go of me and walked up the stairs.

I stared at his back as he walked, and I looked down, depressed once again. I glanced over at the knife I was going to end my life with, but I shortly laughed. What good would that bring me?

* * *

**Later On That Night**

Hidan was gone, once again, and I was in the kitchen, making Rayven dinner. I haven't cooked in so long, that I almost forgot how too. I normally give Rayven some money so he could eat that day. I haven't eating anything in days at least.

I heard small footsteps coming down the stairs, knowing it was Ray right now. I looked over to see him standing the door frame. I turned back to the food.

"Go sit at the table." I said lowly.

He slowly did and just waited until I came over with beef teriyaki on a bed of rice. He looked at it as I sat down about to eat me food.

"…Where's dad?" he asked me.

I looked over at him. "I don't know, hun." I told him before I ate.

He just sat there before looking back up at me. "Why don't you know? Aren't you guys married?" he asked me.

I stopped eating for a second, thinking about it, before going back to my food. "…No, we're not, Rayven."

"But why do dad call you his wife?"

"I don't know why, Rayven." I told him. "Stop asking questions and eat." I told him.

He was quiet but shortly began to eat. I watched him, and he had this sad look on his face. But why should I tell my son that me and his father is married? Why should I tell him a lie? This is not a marriage. I don't know what you call this shit, however, I know one thing. Marriage and love are only a words.

"Rayven." I called to him.

"Yes, mom?" he ask.

"Never make the same mistake I made."

"…Yes, mom."

* * *

**YES! FINALLY AN UPDATE (Even though it's short and probably not my best work, sorry ._.)! I've been dying to write this story for awhile, however, I didn't know what to write about :P. Anyways, WE'RE SOOO CLOSE TO THE END! Next chapter will be straight, oh my fucking gosh DRAMA! Why? You'll see. **

**For those of you who read I Hate My Dysfunctional Family, you'll understand why Lexi and Hidan hate each other so much, and why Rayven rather be called Ray than…Rayven .. 2 to 3 more chapters of this story left and it will be completed :D! Please leave me your reviews! I would really appreciate it, and you, very much! Thank you, bye!**


	13. The Truth Is Finally Told

**Lexi's P.O.V. 2 Years Later**

It's a surprised that I was actually away from the bedroom and actually doing the laundry today. I've been getting better these past years. It was hard, yea, but I somehow learned to just get over it and start taking care of my family. Sure it may have not been what I wanted it to be, however, I have a child, and it's my duty to take care of him…

I sighed out after placing everything in a washer machine and walked out of that room and to another to start cleaning it. That's been taking my mind off of a lot of stuff. Just cleaning felt good. Since I don't work anymore, this is the only thing that's been keeping me in serene…however, I've been getting really bothered by a lot of stuff recently.

A year ago, I got off that pill, and now, almost in my 30's, life's been making much more sense…most importantly, my whole deal with Hidan. Sure I've been acting like my 'normal' self as he calls it, however I began to noticed more details on him when him comes home.

(1) He's always tired when he comes and always has an excuse as to why. (2) Sloppy, as in he comes back home with winkled and pulled clothes. (3) When he is back from his 'missions' he's always a day or two late when coming home. And finally (4) He's always home with a mix scent, and this scent has always been a female.

In conclusion, I know he's seeing another woman. However these are all just suspicions. For 8 years now I learned to just push them aside and just move on. I have to find actual evidence in order to prove that he's with some other bitch that isn't me.

"…Mom."

I looked over to see Rayven standing at the frame of the door. "…I'm going to the academy now." he told me.

"Alright then." I gave him a smile. "Your lunch is on the table. Have a good day today, ok Rayven?" I asked him.

He nodded his head. "I will, mom." he shortly walked away.

I sighed out in tiredness, and went back to cleaning this room up. This is actually the room we were going to give to my last baby…I tried not to remember it, and I tried to stay away from this room. It's just sad for me… But this room is dirty as hell, it needs to be clean some type of way.

When I was about to dust down the room, I heard a knock at the door. I was confused for a second. I wasn't expecting any visitors today. I walked out of the room, down the halls, and to the front door. Once I slid it open, I looked around and didn't see anyone at first.

"Down here."

I was caught off guard and looked down. A little girl was standing there with a smile on her lips. Her hair was a medium length raven color with silver and crimson highlights in it. Her eyes were a burning crimson color as well, and her skin was pale. She was a cute little girl. She must be Ray's classmate or something.

I smiled back. "Yes? Can I help you?"

"You're a Saito too, right?" she asked me.

I was taking back by her sudden statement, and I looked at her with wide eyes. No wonder she had a similar smell to my own. I let her in the house, closing the door once she was in. I watched her as she took her shoes off and set them to the side, and she shortly looked over at me.

"…You know, you're my new mommy now." she told me.

I stared at her with a confused look. "Your new…mommy?"

She nodded. "Yep! My old mommy died. Besides, I didn't like her anyways." she said.

"…Who sent you here?"

"No one." she said simply. "I came here on my own. You're name…it's Lexi right?"

"Yea, it is…and yours?"

"Akumu!" she said happily.

My sweat drop. "Nightmare, huh?"

"Yep! My old mommy named me that! But I didn't care. I made her life a nightmare. You see, she never liked me once…well, a little, she said I kept daddy coming back because he had to take care of me."

"And when did she died?"

"She died 3 weeks ago." she told me, looking down slightly sadden. "…I never loved her…however, to know that she never loved me…"

My pain went out to this girl, and I shortly smile. "You wanna cookie?"

Her head shot up to look at me. "Yes." she said quickly.

I laughed a little and held her hand and walked her over to the kitchen to get her something to eat.

* * *

"THIS IS SO GOOD!" Akumu cheered out.

We were now sitting at the dinning room table, and I was watching her eat the cookies I made last night with some milk and a sandwich. I could only smile.

"Thank you. I made it for my son last night."

"I have a brother?!" she asked me with a smile.

"…Sure." I said.

"Yay! I always wanted a sibling!" she cheered again, eating more of her cookies.

I just kept staring at her. She doesn't actually think that I'm her mother, right? But who's family could she be apart of? Even though I don't know them personally, I might know them through my mother…

But even though I barely knew this girl, I couldn't help but to nurture her. In fact, I'm thinking of letting her apart of my family. Rayven could finally have a sibling, and I could finally had a daughter.

"…How old are you?" I asked.

"9 ½!" she smiled.

Ahh, that means Rayven will be the youngest one. How cute. I smiled more at her. "You're a big girl, yea?"

"Yep! I've took care of myself until daddy told me that he'll find me a new mommy."

"And I suppose that's me?" I asked her.

"No." she said bluntly. "Well, I really don't know…I always smell you at times, so I assume you were my new mommy because we smell alike." she blushed a little. "And I hope you are…you're prettier than my old mommy."

"…" I smiled more. "Thanks, beautiful." I pinched her cheeks.

She blushed more, and her hands went forward. "Mommy, you have some big ass tits!" she told me, grabbing my breast with a grin.

I was taking back, but I couldn't help but to break into laughter. Ahh, it's like a mini me. I grabbed her hand for my boobs and ruffled her hair.

"Yep, you're a little cutie. I hope that I am your mommy." I told her. "I cant have a daughter of my own, so I would keep you." I told her.

She looked happy, but confused. "Why cant you have a daughter, mommy?"

"I cant have kids anymore." I told her, not as sadden as it use to be for me to tell anyone the news of my infertility as it was before.

She looked sadden for me. "Then I promise to be the best daughter I can be…" she told me.

I couldn't help but to smile at that. I shortly opened my mouth, but our attention quickly went over to the door when we heard it open up. Hidan was home it seems, and he walked inside of the living room, which was an opening to the dinning room.

"Oh, my husband is actually home on time." I stated.

He looked over at me, and quickly, Akumu knocked down the chair she was in by getting up so quickly and ran over to Hidan with open arms.

"DADDY!" she cried out, hugging him.

I was taking back lightly and Hidan as well. Of course he would be shocked. A little girl running over to him that he doesn't even know-

"Akumu, what the fuck are you doing here?!" he asked her.

"Don't fucking curse at me!" she yelled at him. "I came here because I finally followed the scent you always have on you. And then, I found my new mommy!" she said.

My mouth was lightly open, and I slowly got up from the chair I was in. Hidan wasn't even paying attention to me. "You should have been at home, fucker. I told you that I was going to take you to meet her!"

"So what! Mommy is fucking dead! Who fucking cares when I get to meet new mommy! She already knew about me, didn't she!"

"…Y-You were cheating on me…"

Hidan quickly looked up, now remembering that I was in the house, watching everything. My eyes were spilling tears now. I knew he was cheating on me, but I didn't know how I was gonna react…to something like this. A child? He had a child?

"…" he sighed out with frustration. "I was gonna tell you about Akumu today-"

"YOU WERE FUCKING CHEATING ON ME, AND HAD A FUCKING CHILD!?" I yelled out.

Now I knew why her scent was so familiar. She not only smelt like me, but also like Hidan. She not only smelt like him, but acted like him too, and not only that, she looked like Hidan and Rayven.

"Alexis-"

"DON'T FUCKING CALL ME ALEXIS!" I yelled out. "YOU WERE FUCKING PLAYING ME! YOU WERE FUCKING CHEATING ON ME! YOU'RE A FUCKING LIAR!" I screamed out.

"Just calm down, let me explain-"

"FUCKING EXPLAIN WHAT?! HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU JUSTIFY HER, HIDAN!?" I pointed to Akumu who looked confused and sad. "SHE'S ABOUT A YEAR AND A HALF OLDER THAN RAYVEN, AND YOU COULDN'T HAVE TOLD ME YOU HAD A KID BEFORE THEN?! WHO'S FUCKING CHILD IS SHE?!"

"…A Saito member like you." he told me.

I could only shake my head at him, my tears coming out more violently, and I sobbed. A second fucking time. He cheated on me two times now, with not only one, but with two different women too?

I heard him step to me. "Lexi-"

I screamed out horrified at him and ran down the halls, barely missing his reaching arms to me. He was running after me.

"ALEXIS-"

"**SHUT THE FUCK UP!**" I cursed to him, almost to the bedroom door.

He almost had me, but I made it in the bedroom quickly, grabbing the door knob and slam the door. However, his wrist was caught in the door instead, and he screamed out.

"_YOU FUCKING BITCH-AHHHHHH!_" He screamed more because I pressed the door more on his wrist, refusing to let him in.

"**THIS IS WHAT YOU FUCKING GET, YOU…MAN WHORE! YOU'RE DISGUSTING!**" I called him.

He finally slipped his wrist from out of the crack down, and the door closed. I quickly locked it and stepped back from it to crouch on my knees and cried. I really wasted 8 years of my life? Did I really? I gave him a second chance, and he lied to me like this?

I looked around the room and found a suit case. I quickly grabbed it and opened up the closet door and just threw all my clothes in it. I cant take this anymore. I cant take this _marriage_ anymore. I'm going back to Leaf. I going back to my old life. I'm going back to the life I left for him.

I picked up the suit case and unlocked the door again. Hidan, holding his most likely sprained wrist, glared at me and I glared back at him. We didn't say anything and I turned to go walk to Ray's room, to put his stuff in the suit case as well.

Hidan followed me, finally saying something. "_If you just let me fucking explain-_"

"**I gave you many times to explain yourself! I gave you more than enough time to explain to me what the fuck was going on in this marriage, but you didn't tell me ANY FUCKING THING!**" I told him, now in Rayven's room to pack his shit up.

He stayed quiet. "…So you're just leaving? You're leaving everything we made-"

"We only made one thing together and I'm taking him." I told him.

He glared at me. "_You're taking my son?_"

"**MY son? Yes, I am!" **I told him. "I'm not gonna let my child adapt to his trifling father's ways." I told Hidan simply.

He stayed quiet, and I was glaring at him, my eyes burning a bright crimson, zipping up the suit case, after putting Ray's brand new kunai set in the bag. I bump past him, purposely, and walked down the halls. I walked by Akumu who had tears in her eyes. She was still standing in the living room, and I stopped in front of her. She noticed my present and looked up at me.

"…S-So, y-you're not gonna be my new m-mommy?" she asked me.

My eyes soften gently, and I got on my knees to stork her hair. "…"

"I-I would have been a-a good girl…I-I a-actually l-liked you…" she told me.

"…I know." I said. "And I would have loved you as if you were my own." I told her honestly. "And I would take you too, if you were my own."

"W-Why wont you stay?"

"Because it's a shame that your father couldn't tell me about you and your mother sooner…"

"…I didn't know how to tell you."

Hidan, now behind me, said. Akumu looked over at him, her eyes widen. "D-Daddy…you're crying."

I was taking back, and I looked over at him. A couple of tears came from his eyes, and he wiped them away like they were nothing. He stared back into my eyes. "Alexis, I didn't even know you when I had Akumu. Her mother and I…she was there for me when Konan was seeing Pein at the time. **She** was the first fucking person I fell in love with. We had a one night stand and I didn't see her again until 8 years ago. She came back and told me about Akumu. I didn't believe her at fucking first, but it was proven that Akumu was my child, and I had to take care of her-"

"…What were you doing with the mother during these 8 years?" I asked him.

"…" he didn't need to say. We already knew what he was doing with her as well. Even Akumu knew, and she glared at Hidan.

"YOU'RE REALLY FUCKING STUPID, DAD!" she yelled at him. "YOU HAD SOMEONE SO MUCH BETTER THAN MOMMY! SHE JUST USED ME AS AN EXCUSE TO KEEP YOU COMING BACK! YOU COULD HAVE TOOK ME!" she yelled at him, her tears and sobs now coming out. "You could have gave me a better life sooner…" She sobbed

My tears were coming out as well, but I needed to know one thing. "…Was she…more important to you than Konan?" I asked him.

"…She was."

"…And obviously…she was more important than me, wasn't she?" I said, staring at the floor.

He was quiet, and I got my answer then. I breathed hard, I was angry, I was sad. I was every damn thing. I sobbed into my hand, with so much emotions. Just how could he? How could have done this to me? What was his whole purpose in this? Why did he waste my fucking 8 years? Why did he come back for me if he was just going to do the same thing?

Why am I everyone's back up plan?

"Alexis, I know I fucked up-"

"YOU DIDN'T JUST FUCKED THE FUCK UP, HIDAN! YOU RUINED MY FUCKING LIFE WITH YOUR BULL SHIT!" I yelled at him. "YOU'RE A FUCKING LIAR! YOU RUINED MY FUCKING LIFE! I COULD HAVE RAISED RAY IN SECRET, BUT INSTEAD, I TOLD YOU THAT YOU WERE THE FATHER! BECAUSE I LOVED YOU, I TOLD YOU THE TRUTH, AND I THOUGHT YOU STAYED WITH ME BECAUSE YOU LOVED ME BACK-"

"I DO TO FUCKING LOVE YOU-"

"NO YOU FUCKING DON'T! YOU DON'T FUCKING LOVE ME! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK LOVE IS! YOU DON'T LIE FOR 8 YEARS ABOUT WHAT YOU FUCKING DOING! YOU DON'T KEEP BIG ASS SECRETS LIKE THIS AWAY FROM YOUR FUCKING WIFE! YOU'RE JUST A FUCKING WHORE!" I called him. "YOU INSULTED ME, CALLED ME SELFISH, CALLED ME ALL THESE NAME BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T WANT TO GET CAUGHT IN YOUR LIES! YOU MADE ME GO THROUGH DEPRESSION, YOU MADE ME TAKE PILLS, **I ALMOST KILLED MYSELF, IF I COULD, FOR YOU**! **YOU'RE NOTHING BUT FUCK**!" I called him, getting back up on my feet. "And now, I'm taking the only thing that made me stay with you, Hidan." I told him.

I was about to walk away, but he grabbed my arm quickly and stared down at me with a glare. "_IF ANYTHING, WE CAN WORK THIS SHIT OUT! WE CAN FIX THIS FUCKING MESS I CAUSED! WE CAN HAVE A DAUGHTER TOGETHER NOW! WE CAN START LIFE OVER AGAIN-_"

"**YOU'RE JUST GOING TO DO THE SAME SHIT AGAIN! YOU'RE JUST GOING TO DO IT FOR A FUCKING ETERNITY! I'M NOT GOING THROUGH THAT SHIT AGAIN!**" I yelled. "**I RATHER BE ALONE THAN TO BE MARRIED AND FORGOTTEN BY MY OWN HUSBAND!**" I told him. "**NOW TAKE YOUR WHORING HANDS OFF OF ME!**"

He only glared hard at me, and grabbed me tighter. "_I'm not letting you walk out of my life, woman!_"

I laughed darkly at him. "**Fuck you, Hidan.**"

**SMACK**

My eyes widen lightly at the sudden contact of his hand on my cheek. I held it while it throbbed and he was glaring down at me.

"WHY DID YOU HIT HER?! WHY DID YOU HIT, MOMMY!" Akumu yelled at him. "SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG! YOU DID!"

I heard a 'tsk' from him and he looked over at her. "You just shut the fuck up, This has nothing to do with you-"

I laughed lowly. "She's just as involved as your pathetic ass is." I spat at him.

He glared at me. "_What was that, bitch?_"

I faced him. "You heard me." I said, digging in the suit case. "Now let go of me." I said.

His grip only tightened, and I found what was I looking for. I brought my hand up and stabbed him in the shoulder with the kunai from Ray's set. His grip lighting up by the unsuspecting rush of pain, and I pulled back from his grip, the kunai still in my hand.

He growled at me. "_You bitch, that hurt!_" he told me.

"**Awesome, that was the whole point.**" I stated bluntly. "You should have just let me go."

"I DON'T WANT TO FUCKING LET YOU GO!" he snapped at me.

I was taking back. "LEXI, I FUCKING LOVE YOU! IF I DIDN'T, I WOULD HAVE BEEN LET YOU WALK OUT OF MY LIFE!"

More tears spilt from me when I saw sadness in his own eyes. "THEN WHY DID YOU DO IT?!"

"BECAUSE I WAS FUCKING STUPID, WOMAN! I WAS FUCKING STUPID!" he told me.

"THAT'S NOT AN EXCUSE! BEING STUPID HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!" I told him. "YOU DIDN'T NEED TO DO THIS TO ME! YOU DIDN'T NEED TO BE A WHORE!"

"AND STOP CALLING ME A FUCKING WHORE-"

"IT'S ONLY THE FUCKING TRUTH! I THOUGHT MY PAST MADE ME A WHORE, BUT I CHANGED FOR YOU! IF I WERE FUCKING STUPID…I WOULD HAVE FUCKED ITACHI AND CLAIMED IT WAS BECAUSE I WAS STUPID! HE WAS MY FIRST LOVE, AND I WOULDN'T HAVE GAVE A FUCK IF HE'S WITH MY BEST FRIEND, SHIT I'LL FUCK HER TOO, BECAUSE I CAN USE THE EXCUSE THAT I'M SOME STUPID SLUT, RIGHT?!"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I'M FUCKING SAYING-"

"THEN JUST WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SAYING-"

"FORGIVE ME!" he screamed out. "THAT'S WHAT I'M FUCKING SAYING! I WANT YOU TO FORGIVE ME!"

It was quiet and I only stared at him. He looked at me, pleadingly, something I never thought Hidan could do. He walked over to me, his arms slightly out to me. I didn't back away, I stood there, and he wrapped his arms around me. I felt myself breaking, and I soon sobbed again. Why Hidan? Why to me?

"WHY?!" I sobbed out.

"I'm sorry." he told me, and he kept telling me.

"HIDAN, I LOVED YOU!"

"And I love you!"

"I DID NOTHING BUT THE BEST FOR YOU!"

"…You did."

"Why didn't **you **then?!" I sobbed out.

He stayed quiet, and my heart broke deeply at his silence. "…I will never forgive you for this…" I told him, coldly.

He was taking back and I continued. "I'll tell Rayven…I'll tell him a lie. I wont tell him about what you did. I'll tell him when he comes home today…if you owe me anything…you owe me this…you'll go along with it, and you'll let him leave with me."

"…" I could feel the sadness from him.

"…What about me, mommy?"

We looked over at Akumu's sad eyes. My heart broke. But I cant take her… "…I'm sorry, Akumu…maybe your daddy will find you another mommy."

She started to sob out loudly and she ran out the house instantly. Hidan sighed out and let me go. "…I'll go get her…" he told me.

I didn't face him.

"…Are you sure…that this is what you want?"

"…Yes." I told him, facing him. "And this time…it will be the second non-mistake I made with you."

* * *

**Ahhhhhhh, a lot of writing. ...So, how will Rayven take this news? :O. You'll see soon enough. The next chapter will be the last chapter to the story. I'll start writing that after I take my nap. I always get sick when it's winter vacation, I don't understand that -_-'. Anyways, I have a poll going on, so please take a look at that :D. Alright, I'm going to sleep. You guys take care :)****, please review. Thanks and bye!**


	14. Goodbye, Hidan

**Finally, the last update! I'm sorry for the long wait, guys. Well, thank you so much for reading, liking, reviewing, etc this story. If you guys want to read more about Ray, Rayven or whatever I feel like calling him, then you can read my other story, I Hate My Dysfunctional Family. Well guys, I really do appreciate you staying with me til the end. Take care, bye!**

* * *

**Lexi's P.O.V.**

It was Hidan and I sitting at the dinning room table. He found Akumu and took her back to her original home. I, on the other hand, was done packing up all our stuff. I was ready to go now. If me and Ray left by tonight, we'll be in Konoha in the morning.

I could only sigh out though. What a waste of 8 years, seriously. I'm done with love. I know I said it before, but I'm truly done with it now. I experience marriage, the lies, the betrayal, all of it. It's over now.

"…Are you really sure about this?" Hidan asked me. "Do you really want to go with this?" he asked.

"…Yea…"

I heard him sigh out. "Alexis-"

"Lexi."

"…Lexi." Hidan corrected himself, and I also heard hurt in his voice. "We can still fix this." he told me. I felt his hand cross over the table to touch my own. "We can move on from this-"

"No." I told him, pulling my hand away. "I'm done with all of this. I'm not even going to say I'll find someone new because I wont. I'm done with all of this shit. Thanks, Hidan."

I heard a low growl from him. "Fine, if that's what you fucking want, then that's what you'll fucking get." he told me.

I looked over at him. "I said it before, but I'll say it again, **fuck you, Hidan**!" I cursed him.

He glared at me. "_And fuck you too, Alexis!_"

Shortly then, the door opened, and Rayven walked in the house. "Mom, I'm home." he said before walking into the living room. He shortly stopped his walking when he saw me and Hidan sitting, waiting for him. He noticed this. "Dad?" he asked, surprised to see his own father home for once. "Hey." he told him.

"Ray, how's it going?"

"Fine." he told him before looking over at me "…What's going on?" he asked.

"Rayven…sit down." I told him.

He looked over at the chair and walked over to it, sitting down and watching us. He stayed quiet and he looked over at Hidan first. "What's wrong with your shoulder? And why does mom have a bruise on her cheek?" he asked Hidan.

We looked at each other, giving one another mixed emotions before looking back at Rayven. "…Your mother and I got into a fight." he told him.

"…" he stayed quiet.

"…Rayven, your father and I agreed that it's not working out between us. I'm taking you and we're going to Konoha."

"But why?" he asked. "Aren't you guys married-"

"The only reason why we stayed together is because your father and I fucked. It was supposed to be no strings attached, but I ended up pregnant. We thought we could stay together and in love, but it seems that Jashin is more important to Hidan than I am." I said.

"Huh?" he asked confused. "What does Jashin-sama has to do with this?"

"Simple, I don't want you to be a Jashin Worshiper. I don't want your spirit to be corrupted by that evil religion. You're a Saito, and as a Saito, Jashinism is strictly forbidden." I told him.

Hidan simply nodded his head. "She's right, Ray. However, even though it will grant you immortality, this bitch right here-"

"Excuse me?!" I cut him off. "What the fuck does he need Jashin for if he's already a damn-"

"No he fucking isn't!" Hidan snapped at me. "He's only HALF of a fucking Saito, meaning that he doesn't have the your full Saito genes." he stated. "But, if he were to become a Jashinist-"

"You're stupid," I called him. "Ray doesn't need Jashin for what he already has-"

"And what if I fucking say no?!" Hidan threaten me. "What if I told you I have plans of my own for him to follow the way of Jashin-sama-"

"THEN I'LL REFUSE FOR YOU TO SEE YOUR SON!"

Both he and Ray were taken back by my sudden snap, "IS THAT WHAT YOU FUCKING WANT, HIDAN?! I CAN MAKE IT HAPPEN THE MOMENT I GO BACK TO KONOHA!"

"DO YOU REALLY FUCKING THINK THAT YOU CAN DENY ME MY RIGHTS TO SEE MY FUCKING SON!?" he asked me

"**I CAN AND I WILL!**"

"_FUCKING TRY IT THEN-_"

"_**SHUUTT UPPPP!**_"

Hidan and I stopped our argueing and we looked over at Ray with wide eyes. His eyes that were once Hidan's and my own combine were now crimson colored, and his chakra was pouring out darkness.

"_**I HAVE THE RIGHT TO CHOOSE, NOT YOU,**_" he pointed at me before Hidan, "_**OR YOU!**_"

We were taken back by his sudden statement, but we stopped our anger and looked back at him. "Ok, Rayven, we'll stop-"

"_**AND MY NAME ISN'T FUCKING RAYVEN, IT'S RAY!**_" he yelled.

I stayed quiet, my eyes softening up, "Ok…Ray…"

He watched us, and his mood finally relaxed, and his eyes turned back to their original colors. It was then that Hidan sighed out, and he reached out to Ray, "Come here," he told him.

Ray didn't hesitate to go on next to him, and Hidan looked down at him. "Ray, I already know what you're thinking, you want to stay with the both of us."

Ray nodded, and I turned my head away, the tears now coming back. I continued to listen to the conversation.

"It cant happen, Ray. Your mother and I made up our minds. And I think it's better you go with your mother. She's a good woman, and she's been taking care of you up to this point."

Ray was silent. "…You'll come visit me, right Dad?" he asked.

"Yea, I'll still come visit you, fucker."

"And I still want to follow the ways of Jashin."

Hidan then chuckle and a slight laugh left my lips. This is our lie, and he believes it. I could careless about Ray being Jashin's follower. Ray can follow whatever he wants to follow. We just needed something to fight over. And even though he doesn't deserve the love of his son, who am I to take away the only male figure Ray has looked up to?

"We'll see," he ruffled his hair. "Now go to your mother-"

"Do you still love Mom?" he asked.

I was taken back by the statement, and I heard Hidan stuttered.

"You cant just ask me fucking question like that, fucker-"

"But do you love her?" he asked again.

It was quiet once again, and it took Hidan a few sighs to respond.

"…I will always love your mother." he told him.

Ray was quiet, and I shortly felt his eyes on me. "And do you love him?"

I stayed quiet the longest, before getting up and walking over to where the bags of our stuff were. "Come on, Rayven."

"Mom, do you?"

"I said let's go."

"But, Mom-"

"RAYVEN," I finally snapped. "I DO, NOW LET'S GO!" I said, walking over to the door. Rayven was by my side now, and I opened the door. I looked back at Hidan for the last time.

Sadness was from both of our faces, and it was hard for me to step out the door. I wanted to just drop everything and run back into his arms, tell him let's start a new, tell him how much I do love,

Let's just have our family back.

But I finally did step out the house, my gaze went back a head after I walked out that house. Tears leaking out my eyes and I felt Ray take a hold of my hand.

"Mom, it's ok," he told me.

It was then that I busted into tears, and we kept walking, ignoring the stares of the other villagers as we walked. I had to tell myself several times not to stop and turn back around, and we made it out of the village and into the forest.

* * *

**4 Years Later**

Well we made it. I actually stayed in the house up till a week ago. Before we left, Hidan gave me some money that was enough to get me and Ray a small white house with a willow tree in front. It was good enough to use for the bats once I began to teach Ray his heritage, which also includes summoning and housing bats. I was also able to use the left over money to buy furniture for us as well.

Ray is now enrolled in Konoha's Ninja Academy, and is about to graduate soon…well, more like today. I saw Eternal the first time about a month ago, and she broke down in tears of happiness. I told her about Rayven, and I was able to meet my god kids, her kids.

I never told her about my divorce from Hidan. Even if she's my best friend or not, it's embarrassing for me to tell people things like that. I rather us to be "married" than those knowing the truth. And to be honest, I still want to believe that we're still together as well.

I kept all the jewelry he gave me. And from time to time he comes over to see Ray, he gives me more money, something I told him he can stop doing, but I think this is he way of apologizing to me. He notices that I kept the rings and the necklaces, and I can see he's happy for the most part that I haven't completely thrown away my memories.

We still fight and bicker with each other, which causes Ray to become more distant and more angry at us. It hurts me to see what he has to go through every time his dad is around, but when I do act loving and happy when Hidan comes, it makes us, and I mean all of us, feel that something can change and be fixed between us, causing the family Ray can never have.

Speaking of Ray, I was cooking for us, and it was then that he came home, his hands stuffed in his pockets. I looked over at him and smile once he made his way to me.

"Hey, baby."

"Hey, I'm home." he told me.

"Well no shit." I told him, going back to cook.

He sucked his teeth before walking over to the fridge, and pulling out a carton of cherries.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

He looked at me. "What do you think I'm doing?"

"Dinner's almost ready."

"Just think of it as an appetizer." he smirked before sitting at the table to eat.

"How was school? Who's your sensei?" I asked him with a smile.

"I'm happy that shit is over," he told me. "But now I'm stuck with Tachi, Mit-something, and the hokage's daughter, Miamaki." he told me.

I pouted. "Her name is Mitsuki."

Tachi and Mitsuki are Eternal and Itachi's children. They have another son as well, but I have yet to meet him.

"Oh, well that." he told me. "And our sensei is Hatake Kakashi."

"Kakashi?" I asked walking over to him with a plate of food. "Isn't he too old for the ninja life style?"

"…Mom, I don't fucking know." he rolled his eyes at me.

My eyes narrow. "Roll your eyes again, Rayven."

He smirked, "That's a threat?"

I waited for him to do it again, but he went to eat his food, shivering lightly. "Ok, woman, calm the fuck down."

I then sighed out and looked out the window, and the only thing heard is Ray's eating. It was shortly then he spoke.

"When is dad coming?" he asked.

"I don't know. When ever he wants to."

"…You know, dad always talks about you." he told me. "In fact, he still loves-"

"Rayven, no, just stop." I told him.

He stayed quiet, and I shortly heard him scoot his chair back. "I'll be in my room…and it's Ray." he told me, walking away.

Sadness over came me once again, and I sighed out to ignore the tears. My whole life is wasted, my son and I have a very then iced relationship, and I'm just…alone.

I cant even blame Hidan for this one. It was all of my emotions' fault. I loved him so much that I still found a way to forgive him the first time he played with me. Now, to this day, I forgave him for the 8 years of hell he put me through, and sadly,

It's all because I still love him.


End file.
